My heart is lost
by Milive
Summary: Après la guerre les élèves de Poudlard reprennent leurs vie comme avant. Mais Harry reste piéger par ce passé de guerre et s'isole. Cependant il découvrira qu'il n'est pas le seul, ce qui le conduira à un présent plus affreux que le passé. (Ce n'est pas un super résumé mais je savais pas quoi dire :x ) /!\ Drarry yaoi /!\
1. Chapter 1

Titre : My heart is lost

Rating : Pour ce chapitre T

Petite note : Attention relation homosexuelle ! (yaoi)

Petite note 2 : Cette fiction me tient beaucoup à cœur pour raison personnelle donc j'espère qu'elle saura vous touchez et que vous aimerez

o°O°o°O°o

 _ **Aujourd'hui ça fait un an. Un an que la bataille contre le lord Voldemort est finit. Et j'ai été le personnage principal durant ce dernier acte. Car c'est moi qui l'ai tué, Harry Potter le Survivant. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment seul face à lui. J'étais entouré de mes amis, ma famille. Mais elle aussi, ma petite rousse courageuse que j'aime tant, Ginny. Je suis toujours avec elle même si elle ne comprend pas la douleur que je ressens. Elle ne voit en moi que la personne qui a sauvé le monde, comme quand elle était plus jeune. J'ai l'impression de profiter d'elle mais je l'aime. Malgré nos nombreuses disputes et le fait qu'elle ne me laisse pas de temps pour moi.**_

-Harry sort un peu de tes pensées! Ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne suit plus le cours ! me chuchote Hermione.

 _ **Ah oui mince ! Le cours de métamorphose ! Je l'avais oublié... je ferais mieux de me concentrer pour réussir les examens de fin d'année. C'est déjà une chance de pouvoir refaire notre septième année. Mais bon, en même temps tout le monde a redoublé. Du coup les classes de première année sont surpeuplées. Cependant certains de ma promotion ne sont pas revenus ainsi que certains premières et secondes années à cause de la peur.**_

 _ **C'est dommage car l'école est redevenus comme avant, ils ont même rajouté une salle où peuvent se retrouver tout les élèves quelques soit leurs maisons et on peut y rester jusqu'à 22h. C'est pratique pour quand on veut rejoindre Luna, surtout pour Neville depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.**_

 _ **Mais je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur le cours, sinon je ne comprendrais plus rien.**_

… _ **.. Mince, c'est déjà le cas...**_

o°O°o°O°o

-Harry tu exagères quand même ! Tu n'as rien écouté du cours ! Tu devrais faire plus attention...

Les deux amis sortaient tout juste de leur cours mais les autres élèves étaient déjà tous partit en courant dehors ou à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Mais Harry et Hermione devaient attendre Ron qui sortait toujours après tout le monde. Ils se mirent donc juste à côté de la porte.

-Oui 'Mione, je sais je sais. Mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs...

-Je sais comme toujours... Tu pensais à quoi cette fois ?

-Un peu de tout, par rapport à il y a un an par exemple. Tu te rend compte que ça fait un an que Voldemort est définitivement partit ? Ça fait étrange encore de dire cela. Bref, ce soir il va y avoir une soirée commémorative. Je trouve que c'est bien de faire ça, non ?

-Oui mais tu dois arrêter de te dire ça.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Que ces gens qui sont mort le sont par ta faute. Je sais très bien que tu penses encore ça. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et tu dois le comprendre et arrêter de faire ce que tu fais.

En disant cela Hermione attrapa les poignets d' Harry et souleva les manches de sa robe jusqu'au milieu du bras. On pouvait y voir des marques de scarifications récentes. Hermione récita calmement un sort en levant sa baguette, le tout discrètement, afin de faire disparaître ces marques. Ou plutôt de les camoufler jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Harry s'arracha de son emprise en disant un faible merci.

-Fais plus attention la prochaine fois. La chaleur de l'été arrive donc tu ne pourras plus les cacher aussi facilement.

C'est à ce moment là que Ron apparut, sauvant le pauvre Harry gêné.

-Enfin tu es là ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à venir ?

-Je posais quelques questions à la prof, il y avait une partie du cours que je n'avait pas bien compris.

-Toi ?! Posais des questions à un prof après le cours alors que c'est la fin de la journée ? Tu es bien studieux d'un coup !

 _ **Ils sont mignon tout les deux. Ils se disputent sans se disputaient. Ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Je me demande pourquoi quand je me dispute avec Ginny on n'est pas aussi mignons... La vie est vraiment drôle. Mais j'ai eu de la chance que Ron arrive. Sinon j'aurais eu droit à une longue remontrance de sa part... Mais elle a raison, je dois faire attention. Je sais que je devrais arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas. Dès que ça cicatrice je repasse dessus, comme une drogue. Mais avec l'été qui arrive je devrais soit arrêter soit apprendre le sort qui permet de camoufler... Je vais apprendre le sort, ce sera plus simple.**_

Les trois amis commencèrent alors à se diriger vers la bibliothèque afin de travailler. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés ils remarquèrent un attroupement près de la porte. Ils virent que c'était un groupe de sixième année de Griffondor qui criaient et insultaient deux autres élèves. Harry s'avança afin de leurs dire d'arrêter et il vu que les victimes n'étaient autres que Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy.

 _ **Si je comprend bien ce qu'ils disent les Griffondor traitent ces deux là de Mangemorts et de tueur... Je ferais mieux d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère et que ces pauvres Griffons finissent à Sainte Mangouste.**_

-Vous là ! Arrêtaient de leurs criaient dessus !

-Mais ce ne sont que de sales Mangemorts! répliqua un des garçons.

-As-tu des preuves ou que des soupçons ? Pense-tu vraiment que si c'était le cas ils seraient ici en train d'étudier ? Vous feriez mieux de garder vos insultes pour vous et de les laisser tranquilles car il y a un an ces Mangemorts comme vous dîtes je les voyais se battre à nos côtés contre de vrais Mangemorts. Donc gardez vos fausses accusations et aller voir ailleurs !

Le groupe de Griffons décida donc de partir en sachant qu'ils auraient droit à un long sermon dans leur salle commune. Il vit Draco et Blaise s'éloignaient ensuite vers les cachots mais ils durent pour cela passer devant Harry. Blaise s'arrêta devant lui et Draco dût faire de même.

-Je sais qu'entre nous c'est pas l'amour fou mais merci. Les Serpentard savent oublier leur modestie de temps à temps envers les gens qui en valent le coup, des gens comme toi. Pas vrai Dray' ?

Le blond hocha la tête mais il n'osa pas regarder Harry dans les yeux, ce qui n'étaient pas habituel. Puis ils partirent pour de bon.

À ce moment là quelqu'un courut et sauta au cou de Harry. Une tignasse rousse du nom de Ginny.

-Harryyyyy, je t'ai cherché partout ! Je suis contente de te retrouver !

-Ginny, je suis content de te voir aussi mais...je dois te laisser, je dois travailler sur plusieurs devoirs et j'ai beaucoup de retard. On se verra ce soir dans le réfectoire ok ?

La rousse prit une mine boudeuse mais embrassa son copain puis partit bien plus doucement que quand elle était arrivée. Les trois atteignirent alors enfin leur but.

o°O°o°O°o

 _ **Je ne comprend pas les gens... Pourquoi accusent-ils tout les Serpentards d'être des Mangemorts ? Après tout, ce qui sont ici se sont battus à nos côtés. Donc c'est complètement bête. Et je ne comprend pas non plus la réaction de Malfoy. Il n'a rien dit fasse aux insultes. On aurait dit qu'il attendait juste que ça finissent. Comme si il savait d'avance que quoi qu'il dise les gens n'arrêteraient pas.**_

 _ **Et sa réaction ensuite... Je ne m'attendais pas à un quelconque merci mais plutôt à un regard froid et remplie de haine. Sauf qu'il ne m'a même pas regardé... pourquoi il ne m'a pas regardé ? Il aurait dû me regarder ! Il les regardaient bien les autres Griffondor, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Il m'a toujours regardé avant ! Je ne comprend pas... Mais ce n'est qu'un regard après tout. C'est rien. Juste un regard. Que je n'ai pas eu. Que les autres ont eu.**_

 _ **Mais pourquoi ça me perturbe autant ? Il peut regarder qui il veut ça ne me regarde pas ! ….Quand je le reverrais je lui poserais la question. Comme ça ce sera plus simple ! Et je serais fixé ! Mais fixé sur quoi ? Le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas car je le dégoûte ? Car ce doit être la seule raison possible... Après tout il me déteste comme il m'a toujours détester. C'est pas parce qu'il s'est battu au côté de l'école que nous somme devenus amis et ça Zabini l'a bien compris. Donc je devrais être capable de le comprendre aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je le comprend très bien ! Je crois que ces devoirs commencent à me monter à la tête... Tiens, 'Mione me regarde bizarrement.**_

-Euh, Harry ? Si tu n'arrives pas à faire tes devoirs tu peux me demander de l'aide. Car là tu me fais peur. Tantôt tu souris tantôt tu as l'air déprimé. Alors, tu bloques sur quoi ?

-Le sens profond de la vie.

Puis Harry tira dignement la langue en souriant et reprit son travail.

o°O°o°O°o

-Bon Harry, il commence à se faire tard. Vu qu'avec Ron on a finit on va aller dans la salle commune. On se retrouve pour le repas, ok ?

-Oui 'Mione allez-y, je n'ai pas encore finis et je risque d'arriver tard ce soir.

-Ok mais ne rate pas encore le repas sinon ma sœur va encore crier et c'est insupportable quand elle fait ça...

-Mais oui je serais là, partez donc les amoureux sinon vous allez me déconcentrer.

Et le petit couple partit laissant Harry seul dans une bibliothèque vidé de tout les étudiants. Il ne restait plus que la bibliothécaire qui partit dans la réserve classé une énorme pile de livre. Mais les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer Draco Malfoy.

 _ **Tiens, Malfoy est là. Je rêve où ?... non, je ne rêve pas, il se met à une table opposée... Pourquoi il m'évite autant ? En plus de là où il est personne ne peut le voir. Il risque de se faire enfermer dedans. Je devrais peut être aller le voir...**_

Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac et s'approcha de Draco. Il se mit derrière lui et prit son courage à deux mains. Il le voyait de dos. Il était en train de lire un livre de potion et semblé absorber. Le brun hésita alors, devait-il lui parler ou l'ignorer et partir ? Finalement il se rendit compte que sa réaction était étrange et il s'éloigna doucement. Il recula petit à petit et... se cogna contre les étagères ! Draco se retourna d'un seul coup avec sa baguette dans la main. Il avait le visage dur et froid comme à son habitude mais on pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux de la surprise et de la peur.

-Potter ?! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'espionnes ?

En disant cela il rangea sa baguette et soupira.

-Tu soupires ? Tu pensais que c'était qui ? Le croque-mitaine venu dévoré ton âme ?

-Je suis légèrement sur les nerfs en ce moment avec les examens et d'autres problèmes plus...personnels. Mais tu ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi tu m'espionnes ?

-Ah, euh... en fait... tu vas rire mais... euh, je sais pas...

Draco arqua un sourcil et enchaîna avec un léger sourire narquois :

-Tu es gêné ? C'est mignon quand tu rougis de cette manière là.

 _ **Quoi ?! Malfoy vient de dire que j'étais mignon ? Et pourquoi il me regarde avec ce petit sourire ? Et c'est quoi ce regard qu'il me lance ? Il a l'air plus doux que d'habitude. Il referme son livre maintenant ? Pourquoi va-t-il le ranger ?**_

-Pourquoi ranges-tu ce livre ? Il avait l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser.

-Je le connais par cœur mais j'adore le lire et le relire. C'est un peu mon livre fétiche. Ce livre permet d'apprendre toutes les bases pour réussir ces potions. C'était le professeur Snape qui me l'avait conseillé. Depuis qu'il est mort je passe beaucoup de temps le soir à le relire.

-C'est pour ça que tu viens si tard. Mais tu n'as pas peur d'être enfermé ?

-Non puis c'est déjà arriver. Mais j'ai découvert une petite porte qui me permet de quitter cette salle même quand elle est fermée.

-C'est étrange. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir parler avec toi. Surtout que ce que tu me dis est assez privé.

-Oui mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale. Pour ça que je comptais rester toute la soirée ici. Je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée commémorative. Cette fête n'a aucune importance pour moi car je pense chaque jours à ces personnes décédées.

-Je comprend ce que tu ressens. C'est pareil pour moi. J'étais sensé être celui qui sauverais tout le monde mais je ne voie que des morts autour de moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu te scarifies ?

-Quoi ?! Mais comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai remarqué le petit manège de Granger. Elle disait souvent un sort et vu que je sais lire sur les lèvres j'ai réussi à savoir lequel. Et comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait, surtout aussi souvent, ça n'a pas été difficile. Mais d'après ce que j'ai remarqué c'est la seule au courant. Tu gardes tout pour toi et tu te dis que tu es le seul qui ressens cette douleur. Mais tu n'es pas seul, il y a moi aussi et je pense que d'autres la ressentent.

-Et alors ? Si tu veux me faire la morale je m'en fiche.

-Non, je voulais plutôt te demander quelque chose.

-Draco Malfoy veut me demander quelque chose ? À moi, Harry Potter ?

-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, si tu veux tu peux continuer. Je voulais te demander de rester avec moi ce soir. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être seul ni d'être avec des gens qui ne comprennent pas ma souffrance. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de ne pas tout comprendre mais j'aimerais rester avec toi. Comme ça on pourra parler d'un peu de tout. Et personne ne sera là pour t'applaudir comme un roi ou me pourrir comme un bouffon. Alors ça te tentes ?

 _ **J'y crois pas. Il me propose de rester avec lui. Je sais pas si je dois accepter car je dois rejoindre Ginny mais... je ne veux pas être le roi de la soirée comme il dit. Des gens sont mort et je n'ai pas pu les sauver donc je ne suis pas un héros ou un Sauveur. Et j'aimerais savoir comment il a vécu cette guerre. Après tout il me comprend alors que personnes d'autres n'y arrivent. Puis il a deviné pour ce que je me fais et ça même Ron ne l'a pas découvert, ni Ginny. Que faire ?**_

-C'est d'accord mais je refuse de t'appeler Draco, je vais t'appeler Dray' juste pour te taquiner.

Draco sourit en entendant ça. Il reprit le livre de potion et s'assit par terre.

-Alors je t'appellerais Harry et tu vas devoir lire ce livre, pour apprendre quelques trucs sur les potions. Car les seules personnes à m'appeler Dray' sont Severus, Pansy et Blaise. Donc c'est un surnom qui est utilisé que par les gens qui me sont, ou étaient, chères.

-Ok, ce marché me paraît convenable.

Et Harry attrapa le livre avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

o°O°o°O°o

 _ **Il est minuit passé et je suis enfin dans mon dortoir. Heureusement que tout le monde dort, sinon j'aurais du répondre à beaucoup de questions. J'ai intérêt à trouver une excuse avant demain... Mais étrangement parler avec Dray' était sympa. J'ai même prit plaisir à cela.**_

 _ **Il a changé comparé à avant. Je ne sais pas si il est tout le temps comme ça mais si oui ce doit être dangereux dans sa maison. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur lui. Je savais que lui, Blaise et Pansy étaient des agents doubles mais je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient vécu autant de chose. Leurs familles comptaient sur eux et ils leurs ont tourné le dos. Alors leurs propres parents ont eu comme ordre de les tuer. Lucius Malfoy a lancé un Avada Kedavra sur son fils mais sa mère l'a sauvé en le poussant et en prenant le sort à sa place. Il s'est rapidement relevé et s'est battu contre son père avant de réussir à le tuer. Ça a dut être affreux...**_

 _ **Et maintenant lui et ses amis sont rejetés alors qu'ils se sont battus contre leurs famille pour protéger ce qui leur tenait à cœur, Poudlard. Personnes n'essayent de les comprendre. Pour ça que depuis le début de l'année eux trois et un groupes assez important de Serpentard se font discrets. Ils ne supportent plus les représailles.**_

 _ **Finalement j'ai plus en commun avec lui que ce que je pensais... Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible que lui et moi on parle aussi longtemps sans crier. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il existe une petite porte pour sortir de la bibliothèque sans que 'Mione ne le sache. J'espère que je pourrais avoir d'autres moment seul avec lui. C'était vraiment super...**_

 _ **Demain c'est samedi donc je pourrais récupérer ma fatigue et lire ce livre de potion. Après tout c'est une promesse. Et je dirais aux autres que je voulais juste être un peu seul. Ils devraient comprendre.**_

o°O°o°O°o

 _ **Quand je me réveille je remarque que tout les lits sont vide. Je vois aussi qu'il est déjà 11h. Je me lève donc et prend ma douche. Une bonne douche brûlante, comme toujours. J'adore les douches chaudes, je peux sentir tout mon corps me dire qu'il a mal, qu'il souffre. J'ai l'impression d'être vivant. En me lavant je m'arrête sur ma cicatrice que j'ai au milieu du bras. Je passe lentement mes doigts dessus. Ça aussi ça me fait me sentir vivant. Au bout de 5 minutes je décide enfin de sortir.**_

 _ **Je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer avec mes amis et surtout avec Ginny. Car je dois toujours lui dire ou je suis, avec qui et à quel moment. À chaque fois. Je déteste devoir rendre des comptes sur ma vie... J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans une toute petite cage. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller...**_

Harry alla donc rejoindre ses amis. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune et bavardaient gaiement. Quand ils l'aperçurent tous se regardèrent sans rien dire. Ginny s'avança vers Harry, et ce dernier sût que c'était le début des ennuis. Elle s'avança au plus proche de lui et soupira avant de lui dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Harry... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule hier ?! Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée et je t'ai cherché partout! Il n'y avait aucune trace de toi où que ce soit! cria calmement la rousse

À son tour Harry respirant un grand coup et lui répondit :

-Je ne voulais pas venir. C'est tout.

-Mais c'était ta soirée ! Tu es le héros qui nous a tous sauvé !

-Ne me dis pas ça ! Je ne suis pas un héro ou un sauveur! Sinon ton frère serait encore envie et tout les autres aussi ! Alors ne redis jamais cela ! cria Harry

Ce qui étonna tout le monde. Car Harry était toujours calme et ne criait jamais. Surtout après Ginny. Mais la comparaison avec le héro lui avait rappelé les paroles de son ancien ennemi. Après tout il n'avait rien d'un sauveur car un sauveur sauve tout le monde. Mais quand il vu des larmes dans les yeux de Ginny il regretta, un peu. Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit le livre des bases pour les potions et quitta la tour. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner, s'éloigner de tout.

Il pensa à aller vers le lac mais ses amis l'auraient trouvé trop facilement. Il réfléchis un moment et se rappela que le samedi était un jour de congé pour les elfes de maison. Il alla donc dans la cuisine. Et il s'installa par terre pour lire le livre de Draco.

o°O°o°O°o

 _ **Ça y est, je l'ai finis. Ce livre est vraiment excellent ! C'est la première fois que j'arrive à comprendre quelques choses ayant comme rapport les potions... je devrais remercier Dray' de me l'avoir conseillé, où plutôt obligé à le lire. Je devrais retourner à la bibliothèque ce soir, peut être qu'il y sera. Mais...qu'est ce que je peux faire en attendant ? Il est presque 4h de l'après-midi donc j'ai encore beaucoup de temps à passé... Je pourrais faire un gâteau sinon. Après tout je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi donc je commence à me sentir fatigué et affamé. Je vais faire... des pancakes ! Avec une sauce chocolat ce sera succulent !**_

Harry commença donc à faire des pancakes et une douce odeur s'échappa de la cuisine. Cette odeur attira un curieux qui passait dans le coin. Il rentra dans la cuisine et reconnu le brun.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Harry se retourna immédiatement. On pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage et cela ce voyait aussi avec sa baguette, il était prêt à se défendre contre n'importe qui... mais il ne vu pas un monstre, plutôt Draco Malfoy.

-Dray' ? Tu m'espionnes ?

En disant cela il rangea sa baguette en soupirant.

-Non par contre toi tu me recopie. Cette scène ressemble étrangement à celle d'hier sauf que l'on a inversé nos rôles.

-Moui tu as raison. Mais ça ne me dis pas ce que tu fais ici.

-L'odeur de nourriture m'a attiré, et toi ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Ginny alors j'ai préféré partir pour avoir la paix.

-Le petit couple parfait serait-il en train de se séparer ?

-Non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Tu l'as évité hier soir et maintenant tu l'évites encore. Tu te cache sous tes devoirs pour ne pas être avec elle aussi. Ce qui veut dire que tu l'évites depuis le début de l'année.

-Disons que je préfère la solitude depuis quelques temps.

-Donc tu t'éloignes de tes amis. Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils s'éloignent aussi de toi ?

-...Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ma situation sous cette angle. Tu penses que je suis égoïste de penser comme ça ?

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas me demander conseil. Après tout je fais comme toi, je me caches de tous pour réfléchir à tout.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux nouveaux amis. Ils avaient tout les deux des tas de questions à poser à l'autre mais ils n'osaient pas. Finalement Draco se lança.

-On m'a dit un jour qu'avant de venir à Poudlard tu as vécu avec ton oncle et ta tante. Et qu'ils t'avaient caché l'existence de la magie. Tu pourrais m'en parler ? J'aimerais connaître ton passé, si tu es d'accord. Et si tu veux je te parlerais du mien.

-Ok, ça ne me dérange pas de t'en parler mais ça risque d'être long.

-Je te raconterais le mien un autre jour. Après tout même sans se donner de rendez-vous on a réussi à se trouver une fois donc on réussira encore après.

Harry acquiesça et commença à raconter tout ce dont il se souvenait d'avant Poudlard. Comment il été traité, la provenance de ses habits trop grand et de ses jouets cassés, la manière dont il devait se cacher à l'école de la bande de son cousin. Draco l'écoutait sans rien dire mais il était étonné. Lui qui pensait que Harry avait vécu dans une grande maison entouré d'amour de la part de sa famille et pleins d'amis, en fait c'était l'inverse.

Le brun raconta ensuite plusieurs anecdote où ses pouvoirs avaient surgi pour le protéger, ce qui fît rire Draco. Quelques heures plus tard Harry avait finit.

-Tu sais, quand je suis allé acheter ma robe de sorcier et que je t'ai vu j'ai été très étonné. Je ne savais pas comment été les sorciers et tu étais le premier que je rencontrais de mon âge. Je te trouvais hautain et j'espérais très fort que tout les sorciers ne soient pas comme ça. Tu m'as fais forte impression.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Avant j'étais comme tout les enfants mais en grandissant mon éducation à changé et je faisais tout mon possible pour que mes parents soient fières de moi. Sans penser à ce que moi je voulais. Puis j'aimais bien jouer les aristocrates hautains. Je voulais être comme mon père et je pensais que tout les autres n'étaient pas digne d'être au dessus. Mais je me trompais et quand je m'en suis rendu compte je suis allé voir Dumbeldore. Je pensais qu'il refuserait de nous aider, Blaise Pansy et moi, mais il l'a fait. Pour le remercier on a voulu lui servir d'agents doubles. Nous avons fais le maximum pour aider dans cette guerre même si nous savions que personnes ne le sauraient en dehors de quelques agents de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nous l'avons fait pour Poudlard. Et nous en sommes fières !

-Tu sais ce qu'il manque à cette après-midi des confidences ? Un peu de whisky pur feu !

En disant cela Harry en fit apparaître une bouteille ainsi que deux petits verres. Il les remplit tout les deux et en donna un à Draco. Puis posa la bouteille par terre, entre eux deux et à côté d'une assiette vide auparavant remplie de pancakes. Ils burent ensuite leurs verres, cul-sec. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment et la bouteille se vida rapidement. La soirée continua ainsi avec une autre bouteille. En même temps ils parlaient de choses banales et des cours.

-Ooh mince, je crois que j'ai trop bu... je tiens vraiment pas l'alcool...

-C'est surtout qu'on a bu deux bouteilles Harry, rigola le blond.

-Ouais mais toi t'as l'air d'aller bien... alors que... ma tête touuurne...

Draco se mit alors à rire. Harry le regarda, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ne savait pas que le rire de quelqu'un pouvait faire aussi chaud au cœur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Il se dit que ça devait être du à l'alcool mais au fond de lui Harry sentait que c'était autre chose.

-Si j'ai l'air moins bourré que toi c'est tout simplement car je ne le suis pas. J'ai l'habitude de boire, répondit Draco quand il arrêta de rire.

-Alors fais moi boire plus souvent !

En disant cela Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'éclat de ceux du brun montraient à quel point à cet instant précis il était sérieux. Il faisait la même tête que ferait un enfant de 7 ans qui demanderait un jouet ou des bonbons à sa mère. Draco ne sût pas quoi dire, il le regardait en retour mais avec un regard ébahis.

Il avait envie de faire comme si c'était un enfant alors sans réfléchir il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Vu qu' Harry ne disait rien il resta comme ça un moment. Ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine de Poudlard. Harry dans les bras de Draco, ce dernier pouvant sentir le doux parfum des cheveux du rouge et or. Leurs respirations étaient calmes et aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient briser ce silence qui n'étaient pourtant pas gênant. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent durant cette fin après-midi.

o°O°o°O°o

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre :) Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterais la suite car je ne l'ai toujours pas commencer et avec la reprise des cours ça va être dure, je ferais mon possible pour la poster avant les vacances de Toussaint.

Si ça vous a plus vous pouvez laisser une review :3

Milive ~


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : My heart is lost 

Rating : Toujours T

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à la magnifique J.

Petite Note : /!\ yaoi /!\ (relation homosexuelle)

Petite Note 2 : En retard ? À peine... mais bonne lecture quand même !

o°O°o°O°o

Vers minuit Harry s'éveilla. Il remarqua que Draco le serrait dans ses bras. Le Griffondor hésita à se déplacer car il se sentait bien. C'était la première fois qu'un câlin lui faisait autant de bien, il se sentait protéger et aimer. Mais sa raison lui disait de partir. Il décala les bras de son ami et se leva pour rejoindre les dortoirs.

Dans la salle des rouges et or il vit Ginny, endormie dans un fauteuil. Il attrapa une couverture et la couvrit pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Alors qu'il s'éloignait il marcha sur quelque chose, il se baissa et vu que c'était un mot de Ginny. Il disait qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle espérait qu'il lui pardonne. Il rangea le mot dans la poche son jean. Quand il se retourna il vu Hermione qui le fixait.

-Hermione! chuchota Harry. Tu m'as fais peur !

-Où étais-tu ?

Elle était contre une table, le regard énervé et les bras croisés, une froideur émanait d'elle et on le sentait rien qu'au sons de sa voix.

-Euh... J'étais... un peu partout ?

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Tu sens l'alcool, tu as bu ? T'étais avec qui ?

Un silence s'installa, Harry baissa les yeux devant le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

-Harry... Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien mais c'est pas une raison pour te mettre à boire... Ne recommence pas... finit-elle par dire d'une voix plus douce. Va te doucher puis dormir et demain excuse toi auprès de Ginny. Elle t'aime et s'en veux beaucoup.

Harry, ne souhaitant pas continuer cette conversation et expliquer l'inexplicable, l'écouta et alla prendre sa douche. Souhaitant être seul il préféra utiliser sa chambre de Préfet. Dès fois il allait dans son dortoir et d'autres fois dans sa chambre. Mac Gonale lui avait offert ce droit d'avoir deux chambres à cause de ses cauchemars. Car à des moments cela lui faisait faire des crises d'angoisses où il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de dormir avec ses amis mais là il voulait être seul.

Il s'enferma donc dans sa chambre. Il y avait en face de la porte un grand lit double en baldaquin. Des rideaux de velours rouges était accroché. À côté du lit, à sa droite, une petite table de chevet était couverte de livres poussiéreux. À gauche de l'entrée il y avait son bureau avec des feuilles de papier gribouillé de partout et un verre d'eau qui stagnait là depuis longtemps avec à côté des petites pilules blanches. Et juste à côté, donc à la droite du bureau, il y avait une porte menant à la salle de bains. Pour finir il y avait un grand placard à la droite de la porte d'entrée.

Harry s'y dirigea et prit un caleçon propre puis alla dans la salle de bains. Il alluma l'eau et en attendant qu'elle se réchauffe se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il était perdu... il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les mots d'Hermione sur Ginny mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à oublier ce câlin si particulier de la part de son ancien Némésis. Draco était tellement différent que celui des années passées... Il se sentait proche de lui et compris. Ce blond était la seule personne qui l'écoutait, où du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient amis. Il était pressé de retourner le voir, lui parler et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

 _Non ! Mais à quoi je pense bon sang ?! Non et non, pas de câlin ! Pas de câlin. Pas...de...câlin... Ou juste un petit ?... Non ! Je dois arrêter de penser à ça ! Bon aller, je ferais mieux de me doucher !_

Harry y alla donc et l'eau brûlante lui fit du bien. Il sortit et prit le verre sur le bureau avec une des pilules. Il se mit sous sa couette et attrapa un des livres. Il regarda longtemps la première page, c'était des photos. Des photos de ses parents et de son parrain qu'il avait réussi à trouver petit à petit. Il avait réussi à avoir un album presque complet et l'autre album contenait des photos de ses amis. Il adorait les feuilleter avant de dormir, ça le calmait. Cependant il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pages et le reposa. Puis il avala la pilule, un somnifère, et éteignit la lumière pour dormir.

o°O°o°O°o

Quand Harry s'éveilla il avait prit une décision. Il s'excuserait auprès de Ginny et ferait tout son possible pour refaire marché son couple. Il passerait plus de temps avec elle et ses amis au lieu d'être avec Draco ou tout seul. Il devait arrêter de les fuir. Harry se prépara donc et alla rejoindre ses amis. Comme à son habitude Ginny était en train de bavarder avec Hermione. Quand elle le vit elle n'osa pas s'approcher.

-Euh.. Ginny, je peux te parler? demanda le brun

Le visage de la rousse s'illumina et elle s'approcha, se mettant devant son grand amour. Harry commença à lui dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur leur histoire. Il souhaitait réparer ses erreurs et lui dit enfin :

-Merci d'avoir été aussi patiente avec moi...

Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front. Dans la salle tout le monde souriait.

o°O°o°O°o

À la fin de la journée Harry retourna dans sa chambre privé. Il repensa à sa journée, il était resté tout le temps avec Ginny et ses amis. Il s'était bien amusé aux yeux de tous mais en vérité il se sentait vide, fatigué. Il se dit qu'avec le temps cela changerait. Après tout il avait la chance d'être avec les gens qu'il aimait, sa ''famille''. Il reprit ce soir là une douche brûlante. Son esprit divagua vers Draco, se demandant s'il était encore à la bibliothèque ou peut être dans les cuisines. Il y avait même une chance qu'il le cherche. Mais, malgré son envie, Harry ne chercha pas a en savoir plus. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce drôle de garçon mais il ne pouvait pas, Serpentard et Griffondor ne pouvaient pas être amis. C'était une loi silencieuse. Ils ne devaient plus se voir ou parler ensemble. Surtout les deux ''Princes'', cela détruirait la manière de penser de tous.

 _Je dois oublier ces deux moments passées avec lui, même si c'était vraiment très... pas amusant mais intéressant. Je dois juste rendre Ginny heureuse même si je ne le suis pas ou si je souffre. Son bonheur avant le miens. Après tout c'est comme ça que ça marche les couples. Et jusqu'à présent cette technique très bien marché pour elle et moi._

Harry alla ensuite se coucher mais il décida de ne pas prendre ses somnifères ou regarder les albums. Il voulait essayer de dormir sans, de dormir de son propre chef. Il ferma juste ses yeux en se demandant comme souvent si c'était pour la dernière fois.

Cependant encore une fois ce n'était pas le cas mais il fit un cauchemars. Voldemort avait gagné, il avait tué tout le monde autour de lui mais l'avait laissé pour mort. Il se voyait errer dans le château détruit par les flammes, le regard vide sans aucune pensée. Au fond de lui il entendait cette voix lui dire ''encore ce cauchemar... mais la fin approche''.

Il savait comment tout cela finirait. Il rentra dans le réfectoire et s'avança vers la chaise de Dumbeldore. Une couverture de couleur bleu nuit recouvrait quelque chose. La main tremblante il frôla le tissu, l'attrapa et tira d'un coup sec. Il vit avec effroi les têtes tranchées de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, les yeux encore ouverts.

Un trou béant s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et il tomba dans les ténèbres en criant. Harry se retrouva dans une pièce plongé dans le noir. Une lumière blanche s'alluma dans un bruit sourd n'éclairant que lui. Il se releva, la pièce était vide et on n'en voyait pas le bout. Il vit apparaître les trois têtes tranchées de ses amis, le sang coulant encore et flottant à sa hauteur en l'entourant. Elles lui criaient dessus, disant qu'il ne les avait pas sauvé, qu'il l'avait abandonné. Harry se mit à crier en se bouchant les oreilles et pleurant. Il criait à s'en casser la voix.

Il se réveilla alors, en sueur et en pleurant. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il savait que l'air passé mais avait l'impression qu'il ne partait pas. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute il avait repris son calme et sa respiration était redevenu normale. Il coupa un somnifère en deux et l'avala, le seul moyen de dormir un peu mieux. Et ses yeux se fermèrent, et comme toujours il espérait que ce soit pour la dernière fois.

o°O°o°O°o

Pendant les deux jours suivants Harry continua comme ça. Il était tout le temps avec ses amis et encore plus avec Ginny. Le soir il partait dans sa chambre et broyé du noir sans comprendre pourquoi. Il ne comprenais plus rien, tout lui était inconnus. Que ressentait-il ? De la tristesse. Juste ça. Il passait ses nuits à faire son cauchemars, il n'en pouvait plus. Malgré que ça ne faisait que deux nuits qu'il dormait mal il finit par s'endormir en cours le mardi. Sauf qu'en plus c'était celui de Mac Gonagale alors quand elle le vit elle lui dit de rester à la fin de l'heure pour lui parler. Ce qu'il fit et ses deux meilleurs amis lui dirent qu'ils attendraient dehors.

Le professeur s'assit sur son fauteuil alors qu' Harry était en face, debout, et qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux tout comme elle envers lui.

\- Mr. Potter, comment allez vous ?

Elle avait prit un ton de voix calme, on sentait qu'elle voulait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Après tout, le souhait du monde sorcier été que le Survivant aille bien et s'il apprenait qu'il était devenu dépressif, qu'il ne dormait presque plus et surtout qu'il était sujet à des crises d'angoisses tout le monde serait déçu.

Au départ Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question et au fil du temps il avait compris qu'il devait mentir. Dire que tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller mal, les autres adolescents normaux le pouvaient mais lui non. Il était encore aujourd'hui l'espoir du monde sorcier. Les gens pensaient qu'il deviendrait un super Auror ou le futur Directeur de Poudlard ou encore le futur Ministre de la Magie. Voilà ce à quoi tout le monde pensaient qu'il aspirait. Alors que lui voulait juste se cacher dans une grotte. Et à cause de tout cela il n'avait pas le droit d'aller mal. Il devait être heureux et puis c'est tout. Les gens parlaient derrière lui de son avenir et même des noms possible pour ses futurs enfants. Alors il souriait et mentait. Il sourit, encore une fois, et dit :

\- Je vais bien madame, tout vas pour le mieux.

Elle le regarda et senti son mensonge. Elle lui dit alors d'aller voir l'infirmière le lendemain matin vu qu'il n'avait pas cours et qu'elle s'occupait de la prévenir. Mais surtout appuya sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Si ses insomnies étaient revenus et que les somnifères ne faisaient plus effet il devait en prendre d'autres car dormir en cours n'était pas possible. Le brun baissa la tête, coupable, et acquiesça. Il partit alors et rassura ses amis en quelques phrases brèves. Le soir il mangea peu et personne ne le remarqua, rien n'avait changé, il était le centre du monde mais invisible à la fois. Les gens ne voyaient que ses faux sourires qu'il montrait.

Quand il alla se coucher il prit la moitié d'un somnifère puis alla dormir. Ou plutôt essaya mais encore une fois ce fût sans succès. Son cauchemars le poursuivait quoi qu'il fasse. Il ne savait plus ce que c'était de dormir avec de jolies rêves et non des cauchemars mais surtout dormir avec un sentiment de bien être. Et il enviait ce qui dormaient bien.

Mais en même tant son seul souhait était de trouvé un sens à sa vie et les rêves ne montrent pas ça. Après tout même si tout le monde avait à peu près décidé de ce qu'il ferait plus tard lui n'en savait rien. Son avenir lui faisait peur. Il se demandait si finalement ce serait vraiment lui qui le choisirait ou bien si ce serait les autres. Et ce fut avec cette peur qui lui retournait l'estomac qu'il essaya de s'endormir et refit son affreux cauchemars. Voilà la vie du grand Harry Potter, le destin pouvait parfois être très risible.

o°O°o°O°o

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla il remarqua qu'il était déjà 10h. Il était trempé par la transpiration que lui avait causé son cauchemars. Il décida de prendre une douche rapide, l'eau était froide n'ayant pas le temps de chauffé. Il devait se dépêcher vu qu'il avait rendez-vous avec madame Pomfresh dans les deux heures qui suivaient. Et si il osait arriver après midi il savait qu'il se ferait passé un savon de part son imponctualité. Tout de suite après sa douche il alla dans les cuisines. S'il ne déjeunait pas là aussi il se ferait gronder. Il prit un morceau de pain et le coupa en deux pour y mettre des morceaux de chocolat. Il adorait le pain au chocolat et hésita à en faire un autre mais il regarda l'heure : 11h30.

 _Oups! Je vais être en retaaard !_

Alors il abandonna son idée d'en refaire un et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie. Il faillit heurter plusieurs élèves au passage mais heureusement personne ne fut blesser à cause de sa maladresse. Et il arriva enfin à sa destination.

L'infirmière était comme toujours assise à son bureau. Elle le regarda puis l'accueillit avec gentillesse. Harry dût ensuite s'asseoir sur un lit et elle l'ausculta rapidement. Puis elle lui posa quelques questions par rapport aux maux de têtes ou de ventre. Enfin elle parla du réel problème, les mauvais rêves. Elle demanda si il prenait correctement ses somnifères avec la bonne dose. Harry lui mentit en disant que oui. Il n'aimait pas prendre ses comprimés, à ses yeux ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Mais surtout il avait peur de devenir accro et de toujours ressentir le besoin de les prendre même quand ses cauchemars s'arrêteraient.

Cependant l'infirmière décida de lui en prescrire d'autres et augmenta la dose, il gagna donc une boîte de plus. Même si pour lui cela représentait plus un échec qu'autre chose. Quand il sortit il avait l'estomac retournait par la honte de cet énième échec et se sentait incapable de mangeais ou de sentir juste l'odeur de la nourriture. Mais il devait faire comme si tout allait bien. Les gens le pensaient si facilement. Un simple sourire suffit pour leur faire croire que tout vas bien. Il alla ensuite devant la cantine pour attendre ces amis et Ginny. Puis ils se mirent tous à table et personnes ne remarqua à quel point sa poche pesait sous le poids des pilules. Personnes ne vit qu'il toucha à peine à son assiette. À la fois invisible et visible, voilà ce qui il était devenu, un mensonge. Le grand Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un mensonge.

o°O°o°O°o

L'après midi fut tranquille, vu qu'il avait du travail il resta dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à dix-huit heure. Hermione et Ron, eux, étaient partis plus tôt vu qu'ils voulaient être un peu en amoureux. Quand Harry finit il voulut un peu de solitude alors il alla au second étage et rentra dans les toilettes pour filles, le meilleur endroit pour avoir la paix.

C'était un de ses endroits favoris. Ce qu'il aimait c'était la tranquillité. Ici le brouhaha des élèves n'existait pas, le calme était maître des lieux. Dès fois il y avait Mimi Geignarde certes mais elle avait appris à le laisser tranquille au fil du temps.

Il s'appuya donc contre le mur froid et se laissa aller, n'écoutant que le bruit de sa propre respiration. Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre au milieux de toutes ses pensées mais sans réel succès.

 _Pourquoi les gens sont-ils comme ça ? Pourquoi ne voient-ils pas que tout ce que je montre n'est que mensonge ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que personnes ne me comprend... Dès fois je me demande à quoi ça sert de vivre de cette manière... J'aimerais que tout change. Tout recommencer de zéro et partir loin. Là où personne ne connaît Harry Potter, là où je pourrais juste être moi même. Sans craindre les remarques des autres. Mais aurais-je le courage de tout abandonner ? Je ne pense pas... peut-être quand j'aurais finis cette année scolaire qui sait..._

À ce moment là Harry entendit des pas pressés qui s'approchait de lui, bien trop rapidement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur en se faisant tenir par l'épaule. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit avec surprise la tête blonde de Draco Malfoy. Et ce dernier cria :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ?!

D'abord Harry le regarda incrédule, Draco avait l'air vraiment en colère mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le frapper non plus. Puis il comprit la raison de tout cela.

-Tu es énervé car... je ne passe plus mon temps avec toi ?

Ces mots firent rougir Draco mais il se reprit et cria :

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je pensais qu'on était ami et d'un coup tu... tu as arrêté de me parler...

Il avait d'un coup l'air si triste. Harry ne comprenait pas, pourquoi son ancien ennemi voulait passer autant de temps avec lui ? Avait-il un problème ? Un silence s'installa entre les deux, ce qui était assez gênant avec cette situation. Mais finalement il se rompit.

-Demain soir, à la bibliothèque et tu n'as pas le choix ! dis Draco

-Euh.. ok, j'y serais après le repas, mais tu devras m'ouvrir par la porte secrète.

-D'accord, toque 18 fois pour que je sache que c'est toi.

-Pourquoi 18 ?

-Pourquoi pas 18 ? disant cela il sourit puis lâcha Harry et partit.

Ce dernier se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ses joues étaient en feu. Tout tournait autour de lui et il voulait juste disparaître. Il avait accepté ce rendez-vous mais... étais-ce une bonne idée ?

Le soir il prétexta être fatigué pour ne pas avoir à participer au repas. Il prit une douche brûlante, encore plus que d'habitude. En sortant il attrapa une lame de cutter et effleura sa peau avec. Avant de se taillader au même endroit que la dernière fois. Le sang coulait doucement, il aimait cette couleur. Un rouge vermeil. Ça faisait comme des petites perles qui brillaient avec la lumière de la lampe. Et quand elles tombaient par terre ça faisait un mini lac pour fourmi. Cette idée était ridicule mais il n'arrivait plus à pensées, ou plutôt il pensait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à tout ranger correctement.

Il banda ensuite ses poignets puis alla se coucher. Cette nuit là il ne fit pas de cauchemars, le sang qui avait coulé supprimait les mauvais rêves.

o°O°o°O°o

La journée parut lente pour Harry. Il déjeuna le matin avec Ginny et les autres puis les cours se passèrent sans problèmes, en dehors de leurs lenteurs. Le midi il mangea toute son assiette et rigola avec les autres et le soir Hermione lui parla, elle avait vu les marques. Alors elle redit encore le sort pour les camoufler en lui disant de promettre de ne plus recommencer mais il refusa de le dire.

Le repas du soir fut comme les autres, avec même un peu plus d'ennui. Le brun remarqua qu'il manquait Draco à la table des Serpentard, il devait l'attendre dans la bibliothèque. Alors il prit deux morceaux de pains et les cacha pour pouvoir lui donner. Après le repas Harry dit à ses amis qu'il voulait travailler alors il fit mine d'aller vers sa chambre. Mais il alla vers une tapisserie ou il toqua 18 fois. Et une porte s'ouvrit, le laissant juste rentrer avant de se refermer.

o°O°o°O°o

Et voilà ! Oui je m'arrête à un moment très intéressant et toc. J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus, j'essaierais de mettre la suite vers Noël. Et comme toujours si ça vous a plût laisser une review surtout que c'est mon nanniversaire :3

Milive~


	3. Chapter 3

My heart is lost

Rating : Toujours T

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à la magnifique J.

Petite Note : /!\ yaoi /!\ (relation homosexuelle)

Petite Note 2 : Voilà le chapitre 3 ! désolée de le poster si tard mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et je voulais qu'il soit le plus proche de la perfection même si rien n'ai jamais parfait. Bonne lecture :)

o°O°o°O°o

J'ai peur et je suis très stressé alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. J'hésite vraiment entre rentrer ou bien prendre mes jambes à mon coup... Mais quand la porte s'ouvre je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'un bras musclé m'entraîne à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière moi. Cependant le bras, appartenant à Draco, ne me lâche pas et me serre contre son torse. Je me retrouve collé à mon ami ses bras m'entourant comme s'ils souhaitaient me séparer de la douleur, du mal guettant les faiblesses des humains. On ne bougeait plus, la gêne se mélangeant à notre bien-être et j'écoutais juste sa respiration dans ce silence si reposant.

-Harry... Je suis content que tu soit venu.

Son visage reflétait le bonheur et un petit sourire le montrait bien. Harry essaya de regarder ces yeux mais la chaleur du regard le mit mal à l'aise. Le blond le remarqua alors il reprit un visage et regard plus basique.

-Vient, je suis installé là bas, dans le rayon potions.

Harry rigola un peu et lui répondit :

-Tu sais je l'aurais deviner sans que tu ne me le dises, tu es toujours là bas.

 _Il m'amena entre deux bibliothèques remplis de livres sur les potions. Un sac et des cahiers jonchés le sol, avant mon arrivé il devait faire ses devoirs... il rangea tout rapidement mais dans la précipitation un cahier tomba de ses bras et s'ouvrit. Je le prit et regarda ce qu'il contenait. C'était un cahier rempli de dessins, je le feuilletais rapidement profitant que Draco rangeait les autres cahiers._

 _Ces dessins sont magnifiques ! Il y a vraiment de tout... Des plantes, des animaux magiques ou non, et même des lieux ! Tiens ces deux feuilles sont collées... Peut-être que de cette manière... ah voilà !_

Le dessin du visage d'un jeune homme apparu. Il semblait avoir à peu près quinze ans et avait des traits fins. Ces cheveux étaient ébouriffés et avec pleins d'épi, ils avaient une couleur noir digne des corbeaux. Son visage semblait impassible mais on pouvait voir dans son regard une lueur envoûtante. Il y avait un nom écrit en dessous : Jérémy. Il était écrit de manière calligraphique et avec un grand soin.

Mais des mains attrapèrent le cahier d'un coup et le fermèrent.

-Ne touche pas à ça !

Cette fois Draco avait l'air en colère, il rangea le cahier dans son sac et se tourna pour être dos à son ami. Il ne disait plus rien, seule le silence régnait dans la salle. Harry ne comprenait pas, qui était ce garçon ? Et surtout, qui était-il pour le Serpentard ?

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te demander avant de le regarder...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute... tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Sur ces mots sa voix se cassa et un bruit d'étouffement se fit entendre. Harry attrapa Draco et le retourna d'un coup, il pleurait. Draco Malfoy, le pire Serpentard, pleurait devant lui... sans réfléchir il essuya ses larmes en les prenant sur ses doigts et il le fit s'asseoir. Draco s'appuya sur son épaule et pleura quelques minutes puis il s'arrêta mais ne bougea pas. Harry lui caressa doucement ses cheveux faisant partir son gel. Ils étaient doux et très fins, ce contact était légèrement différent. Ils semblaient bien plus proches. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi pendant encore un moment.

-Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais je ne te demanderais rien dessus, promis.

-Non ce n'est rien, on peut en parler. Je t'avais promis de parler de moi donc je finirais par parler de lui.

-Si tu ne le veux pas ce n'est pas grave, ok ?

Draco acquiesça et commença à parler de lui, de sa mère qui était souvent à la maison, à préparer des festivités sans s'occuper de lui. Son père qui travaillait chaque jours et rentrait tard le soir. Il était tout le temps seul sauf dès fois pendant les vacances quand son parrain, Severus, venait le voir. Mais ces moments là étaient rares et passaient bien trop vite sous son regard d'enfant. Alors il travaillait durs et il n'avait que des Optimales dans chaque matières afin que ses parents fassent attention à lui et le félicitent. Mais sa vie était juste vide, les bonnes notes ne lui firent rapidement plus plaisirs, c'était juste routinier, puis ses parent s'en moquaient. Pour eux ils n'étaient qu'un héritier et non un petit garçon.

Cependant un jour sa mère l'autorisa à participer à une de ses soirées. Il avait alors neuf ans. Là bas il rencontra deux enfant de son âge, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Une forte amitié commença alors et ce jeune trio se voyaient le plus souvent que possible. Draco passait tellement de temps à s'amuser avec eux qu'il en oublia de réviser pour un contrôle une fois, mais ce n'était qu'une fois. La fois de trop.

Il eu une très mauvaise note et son père finit par l'apprendre. Il le fit venir dans son bureau et le frappa comme punition. N'ayant que neuf ans il pleura mais son père le trouva tellement faible qu'il recommença puis le fit enfermer dans sa chambre pour un semaine. Souvent il lui rendait visite le soir et si Draco avait les yeux rouges il le frappait encore et augmentait la peine. Au final il passa deux mois dans sa chambre et depuis il ne fut plus le même. Il se créa un masque et ne montrait plus que sa haine et son mépris à tous, même ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- J'ai continué ainsi pendant longtemps jusqu'au grande vacance après notre quatrième années. J'avais alors quatorze ans et mes parents m'envoyèrent dans un manoir au sud de la France. Je comptais passer mes vacances à réviser le programme de l'année d'après. Mais un jour alors que je révisais dehors un garçon de mon âge apparu. Il commença à me parler et à me poser des questions sauf que jamais je ne lui répondais... il finit par venir sonner chez moi et demanda à me parler. Devant son insolence je dû accepter. Il me dit alors qu'il savait que mes parents étaient sévères mais qu'ils n'étaient pas là donc que l'on pouvait être amis. Ça m'a tellement choqué que je finis par accepter. Il me parlait tout le temps tandis que je lisais, s'il faisait beau dehors sinon dans le manoir. Et un jour il m'avoua qu'il était un sorcier, le seul de sa famille, et qu'il avait deviné que j'en était un. Alors je lui appris l'art des potions, petit à petit il détruisait le masque que j'avais construis et je m'ouvrais à lui... En un mois il avait tout chamboulé grâce à ses sourires, la lueur de ses yeux et l'innocence de ses mots... Je finis par tomber amoureux de lui et il m'avoua qu'il m'aimait depuis le début. À partir de ce jour une relation secrète s'installa entre nous, et mon père en appris un bout...

Draco s'arrêta, il avait l'air encore plus triste qu'au début... Qu'est ce qui était arrivé ensuite ? Qu'était devenu Jérémy ? J'allais lui dire que s'il voulait il pouvait s'arrêter là mais il repris.

\- Il apprit que l'on était amis, pas plus. Et sans l'ombre d'un sentiment il demanda à un sbire de le tuer pour raison que ce soit un « sang-de-bourbe ». il avait 16 ans et moi 15, il est mort à cause de moi. J'étais sensé le protéger et j'ai échouer... C'est pour ça que je me suis engagé au côté de Dumbeldore, pour que ces gens qui n'ont rien fait ni demander meurent dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'obliger à me le dire...

\- Ce n'est rien puis ça devait arriver. Tu m'as tout dis de toi donc je devais faire de même. Puis maintenant ça va mieux et notre amitié me fait du bien.

Draco et Harry se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils étaient ailleurs, comme dans un rêve. Le temps semblait s'être arrêtait, ils étaient juste là, ensemble, et ça leur suffisait. Puis Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, promis.

À ce moment là les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Sans réfléchir les garçons prirent leurs affaires et se déplacèrent doucement vers la porte mais Harry bouscula une étagère et ses lunettes tombèrent. Draco ne les vit pas et les écrasa... Il ramassa vite l'armature et prit la main d' Harry pour le guider vers la sortie en essayant de lui faire éviter les murs et étagères pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

C'était la voix de Russard qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux... Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à la porte à cette allure...

\- Dray' guide moi dans un coin! chuchotta le brun

Le blond s'exécuta et Harry le fit s'asseoir et se cala contre lui, les murs formant un angle derrière eux. Harry sortit un truc de son sac et le mit sur eux, la cape d'invisibilité.

 _Proche... on est très proche.. J'entends son cœur qui bat et son souffle près de moi... Sans oublier ses cheveux qui me chatouillent le visage.. J'ai envie de les lui caressait , le prendre dans me bras_ _et aussi.._ _._ _Mais ce n'est pas possible après tout je suis avec Ginny... et surtout je ne ressens rien pour lui ! Donc voilà.._.

Au bout de quelques minutes Russard partit. Harry n'osa pas se lever, il était si bien à ses côtés... Mais Draco se leva faisant tomber la cape et lança un sort pour réparer les lunettes puis il rangea la cape dans le sac de Harry. Enfin les deux garçons se séparèrent en se redonnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir.

o°O°o°O°o

 _Rien, je ne comprenais plus rien... J'avais passé ma journée à attendre le soir et ce rendez-vous sans savoir pourquoi. Je voulais juste le voir, passé du temps avec lui à bavarder de tout et de rien. J'en avais étais impatient depuis la veille et durant toute la journée j'avais été de bonne humeur Et là j'y étais, devant cette porte, depuis déjà une bonne heure... j'avais finis par m'asseoir et je toquais toutes les cinq minutes mais personnes n'ouvraient. Il n'était pas là et je me mis à pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais juste rempli de tristesse et j'avais le sentiment qu'il m'avait abandonné, lui aussi. À minuit je partis et alors que je m'apprêtais à aller dehors j'aperçus un peu plus loin Hermione._

-Harry ? Que fais tu ici ?

Avant même de m'expliquer des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

-Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Celui ci courut se réfugier dans les bras de son amie qui le serra fort contre elle. Harry se sentit déjà un peu mieux mais tandis qu'elle essayait de le consolait il sanglotait en silence.

Au bout d'un moment Hermione mis fin à cette étreinte et lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse se moucher. Il s'exécuta alors, le plus silencieusement que possible, après tout ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là.

-Harry dis moi ce qu'il se passe. En ce moment tu ne fais que changer d'humeur et ce depuis samedi dernier. Alors raconte moi..

-Ok mais... ne me juge pas...

Et le jeune Griffondor raconta sa rencontre avec le nouveau Draco, leurs soirées ensemble, la découverte de leurs passés respectifs avec aussi l'histoire de Jérémy. Ainsi que du fait qu'il comprenait tout et l'aider à se sentir mieux même s'il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Il avait aussi deviné pour ce qu'il se faisait et ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire il arrivait à trouver les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre certaines choses, ou au moins essayer. Mais sans savoir pourquoi Harry lui parla aussi de cette drôle de chose. Dès qu'il ne le voyait pas il était triste et devenait alors facilement irritable. Sa compagnie lui donner un immense bonheur et ses câlins le réchauffait corps et âme, l'apaisait.

-Harry...Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? C'est pour ça que depuis quelques temps tu es étrange ?

-Je n'osais pas en parler... C'est tellement nouveau cette situation...

-Je comprend, ce doit être difficile de se rendre compte que l'on aime un homme surtout quand c'est son ancien ennemi.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla Harry en s'éloignant de son amie. Mais tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui !

-Oh d'accord... Mais pourquoi tu es aussi rouge ? Et pourquoi quand tu parles de lui tes yeux brillent autant ?

Harry l'a dévisagea alors. Comment ça il était rouge ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, il n'était pas amoureux de lui, ce n'était que de l'amitié. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

-Non ! Tu te trompe Hermione ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de...de...de... de lui ! Je ne ressens que de l'amitié et du respect envers Draco !

-Bon écoute, va te coucher et si tu trouves tout ça trop étrange viens m'en parler, d'accord ? Tu peux me faire confiance mais ne me cache plus rien, c'est compris ?

-Ok...

Le brun l'écouta et monta dans sa chambre de préfet pour dormir. Mais il réfléchit aux paroles d' Hermione

 _Mon attitude est vraiment étrange c'est sûr... j'ai juste envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras... Ses câlins sont vraiment spéciaux et magiques. Je me demande si ses baisers le sont aussi... MAIS BORDEL À QUOI JE PENSE ?! Faut vraiment que j'me calme... Je ne dois pas penser à ses bras, rêver de ses lèvres, de ses caresses, et ses cheveux.. Stop Harry...À quoi tu penses bon sang ?! C'est ton ami et il y a une semaine encore il était ton pire ennemi... Et si Hermione avait raison ? Et si.. je l'aimais ? Il est si gentil avec moi, c'est le seul qui arrive à me comprendre sans aucune difficulté. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je sors avec Ginny et en plus je suis sûr qu'il est encore amoureux de Jérémy. Donc la question ne se pose plus !_

Sur cette pensée Harry pris la moitié d'un de ses comprimés et alla se coucher. Mais, malgré le somnifère il refit son cauchemars. Il était de nouveau seul dans le château et avancé vers la Grande Salle. Il aperçut le lourd tissu en velours et s'en approcha avant de tirer dessus et de voir apparaître... le corps de Draco Malfoy, respirant difficilement !

-Dray' ! Oh mon dieu ne t'inquiète plus, je vais te sauver !

-Non Harry... C'est trop tard...

Il se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang alors le rouge et or essaya de le soigner, de le sauver.

-Ne parle pas ! Sinon ça va s'aggraver !

-C'est trop tard... Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave, tu as fais tout ton possible... Alors pour nous tous reste en vie. Aucun de nous ne t'en voudras d'être vivant car c'est nous qui avons choisit de rester. On connaissait les risques, tu n'y es pour rien. On a donner notre vie pour toi et aucun d'entre nous ne le regrette. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras...

Le Serpentard fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha encore du sang avant de mourir. Ses yeux ne montraient aucune haine, ils avaient l'air bienveillant malgré leurs absences d'éclats. Ce fut à ce moment là, alors qu'il fixait les prunelles auparavant ennemies qu'il se réveilla. C'était la première fois que son rêve était différent. Mais aussi la première fois que des mots le touchaient autant, et ce malgré le douloureux sujet.

o°O°o°O°o

Le lendemain Harry s'éveilla peu avant dix heures. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla déjeuner. Il y avait déjà Ron et Hermione, cette dernière le regardant d'un œil inquiet. Il s'assit en face des amoureux et bavarda avec Ron de nouvelles techniques d'attaques à essayer au Quiddich l'après-midi même, tout en déjeunant. Ensuite il passa la mâtiné avec Ginny.

Ils se baladèrent dehors et la rousse ne faisait que parler, le temps passa très doucement pour le Survivant. Il avait l'impression que la conversation était aussi plate qu'un trottoir de rue. Mais il resta quand même. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour continuer leur conversation, elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre...

 _Je me demande ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il n'est pas venu hier soir... Peut être qu'il est malade ! Ou alors il ne voulait pas me voir... J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il est seul et qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis hier midi vu qu'il n'était pas présent au repas du soir... Mais s'il n'est pas malade, où est-il ? Il s'est peut-être fait attraper par Russard, mais il aurait pu me laisser un mot au lieu de me laissé en plan alors qu'on avait rendez-vous. Enfin pas totalement c'était juste un rendez-vous entre amis, après tout nous ne sommes que des amis... Mais pourquoi cette pensée me fait-elle si mal ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai des milliards de petites aiguilles plantés dans le cœur..._

Une de ses mèches de cheveux tomba sur son front et il l'a repoussa en soufflant dessus. Il regarda l'heure, presque midi. Alors le couple partit pour manger. Après le repas il partit à son entraînement de Quiddich ce qui lui changea les idées et lui fit du bien. Puis Harry alla dans sa chambre afin de travailler. Il se mit à son bureau et commença une dissertation sur la potion de Felix Felicis mais son esprit était encore une fois ailleurs. Il ne pensait qu'à Draco, sans cesse. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Et les mots d' Hermione résonnaient dans son esprit. Est ce que c'était vrai ? Avait-elle eu raison en disant qu'il était amoureux de ce blond au don si spécial ? Il était le seul à le comprendre, le seul dont la présence le calmait si facilement. Était ce une preuve d'amour ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua sur son bureau une petit enveloppe. Elle était d'un gris légèrement argenté cacheté d'un sceau en cire verte orné d'un serpent. Harry reconnut immédiatement la marque des Serpentards. Et le seul qui aurait pu lui écrire et envoyer une lettre était l'occupant de son esprit : Draco Malfoy. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et lu la lettre.

« Harry,

Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à notre rendez-vous mais Blaise et Pansy m'avaient bloqué dans les cachots pour jouer aux échecs et me changeaient les idées. Et si j'avais refusé ils auraient suspecté quelque chose. Alors je te redonne rendez-vous ce soir. Je tiens à me faire pardonner pour hier. Rejoins moi à la Salle sur Demande à 21h et ne mange pas trop durant le repas, je te prépare plusieurs surprises... D.M »

Le brun se sentit alors tout bizarre, comme si tout autour de lui devenait plus léger. Il était d'un coup submergé de joie. Il irait à ce rendez-vous et suivrait son cœur, tant pis pour les conséquences. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, Hermione n'avait jamais eu tord auparavant. Alors peut être avait-elle encore une fois raison...

o°O°o°O°o

Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à vous le poster mais je voulais qu'il soit le plus appréciable que possible et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, promis vous aurez la suite qui est déjà commencer :) (une feuille double, c'est pas énorme mais c'est un début...). Si ça vous a plus ou non dite le moi en postant une review ! 3

Milive ~


	4. Chapter 4

My heart is lost

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à la magnifique J.

Petite Note : /!\ yaoi /!\ (relation homosexuelle)

Petite Note 2 : Je sais que certains attendaient ce chapitre et il est là, il aura prit du temps à venir alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et ce qui ont peur de la fin...vous verrez bien... mouah ah ah ! *rire diabolique*

o°O°o°O°o

Harry était en train de réfléchir. Il hésitait entre deux plats, devait-il prendre un steak ou une cuisse de poulet ? Cela faisait environ cinq minutes qu'il hésitait entre les deux. Et le regard pesant de Hermione ne l'aidait pas. Celle ci ne le lâchait pas du regard comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Pourtant il avait gardé ce rendez-vous secret et il ne voulait pas en parler surtout vu ce qu'il pensait avoir deviné...

-Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu fixes cette cuisse de poulet ? Elle ne va pas s'envoler...

-Gné ?

Le brun regarda sa meilleure amie tout en sortant de ses pensées. Finalement il n'avait plus faim alors il prit à la place un verre d'eau.

-Alors Potter, tu t'es m'y au régime ?

En entendant cette voix Harry avala de travers et se mit à tousser en devenant tout rouge.

-Dr... Malfoy... dit-il quand il eu reprit son souffle. Non je ne suis pas au régime, j'ai juste plus faim, encore plus maintenant que je t'ai vu.

Les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux et leurs paroles semblaient acerbes mais elles cachaient tout autre chose. Ils semblaient ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Hermione les regardait aussi, elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose et qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Personnes autour d'eux ne parlaient dans la Grande Salle, même les professeurs s'étaient tût. On sentait une tension s'élevait dans l'air et tout le monde s'attendait à une joute verbale, comme auparavant.

-Boucle la Malfoy! cria alors la jeune rousse. Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça c'est clair la fouine ?

-Ginny stop, répondit Harry d'une voix calme et détaché. Il n'a rien fait ou dit de mal alors ne lui parle pas sur ce ton. C'est compris ?

Harry ne la regardait même pas en disant cela, il ne quittait pas le Serpentard du regard. Le reproche qu'il faisait à Ginny fut entendu par tous et ils en étaient choqués. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un Griffondor protégeais un Serpentard et pour une fois c'était arrivé. Il l'avait fait même si pour cela il avait du blesser Ginny et même lui dire ouvertement de se taire devant tous sans pensé à la honte qu'elle ressentait. Draco décida de partir à ce moment là et tout le monde se remit à parler, mais exclusivement de cette courte altercations.

On pouvait voir aussi que Ginny était très vexée de la remarque de son copain et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Alors elle ne parla plus et après le repas elle partit directement dans sa chambre.

Harry, lui, après avoir finit de manger partit à son tour dans sa chambre mais pour d'autres raisons... Il prit d'abord une douche rapide et essaya de discipliner ses cheveux, en vain. Il mit ensuite un jean foncé et une paire de basket mais hésita pour le haut. Finalement il mit un tee-shirt gris bleu. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et sa cape puis regarda l'heure : 20h43. Alors il partit et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande.

o°O°o°O°o

Harry marchait rapidement, il était pressé de voir son blond préféré. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il n'était pas son blond, il était juste son ami... Et il était encore amoureux de son premier amour, malheureusement décédé. D'ailleurs à quoi jouait-il ? Rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux, rien du tout. Alors il reprit son chemin, mais bien plus doucement.

Finalement il arriva devant la 'porte' et attendit qu'elle se montre et s'ouvre , ce qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Apparu alors une forme noir qui l'entraîna dans les ténèbres de la pièce secrète. Et quand la porte se referma des lumières s'allumèrent.

Pleins de petites bougies flottaient au plafond ce qui donnait l'impression d'être sous un ciel étoilé. Par terre il y avait de l'herbe avec de grands arbres. Et la température de la salle était comme celle d'une chaude nuit d'été.

-Ouah ! C'est magnifique Draco ! Mais pourquoi tu t'es donné autant de mal ?

-Merci et je sais pas. Je pense que j'avais juste envie de t'épater pour m'excuser pour hier...

Draco avait l'air de beaucoup s'en vouloir pour la veille alors Harry le prit dans ses bras et chuchota :

-Ne t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave et encore merci, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Harry ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais, encore une fois, il était si bien dans ses bras... Et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il voulait penser. Mais Draco s'éloigna de lui et le conduit auprès d'un arbre. Il y avait plusieurs livres à cet endroit qui parlaient tous de potions.

-J'ai pensé que je pourrais t'aider pour le contrôle de potions qu'il y a lundi. Parce que sinon je sens que tu ne vas pas réviser...

-Oh... C'est ça ma surprise? dit le brun en prenant un air faussement triste.

Alors le Serpentard se mit à rire devant la tête de son ami puis il prit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Une table basse remplis de biscuits ainsi que deux poufs apparurent à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds. Et les yeux auparavant 'triste' devinrent gourmand.

-Je peux prendre un des biscuits ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est pour toi que je les ai fais après tout. J'ai réussi à me faire pardonner alors ?

-Oui! dit il avant de se jeter sur la table et de dévorer les pauvres gâteaux sans défense.

L'attitude de Harry fit rire Draco, on aurait dit un petit écureuil qui grignoter des noisettes. Le blond attrapa aussi un des biscuits et croqua dedans.

 _Il est vraiment mignon... Même quand il mange un gâteau il reste digne et classe. Il doit avoir un fan club à lui tout seul et pleins de personnes à ses pieds. Jamais il ne serait attiré par un garçon comme moi même pas capable de manger sans se salir ou devenir ridicule..._

-Harry ? Et oh Harry ! T'es là ?

-Hein quoi? dis ce dernier en clignant des yeux comme s'il se réveillait.

-J'étais en train de te dire que si tu voulais on pouvait commencer à travailler sur les potions.

-Oh comme tu veux mais sache que je suis vraiment pas doué avec tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec les potions...

-Ne t'inquiète pas je t'expliquerais. Aller viens, on va s'asseoir.

Harry le suivit et les deux amis s'assirent dans les poufs qui étaient très confortable. Draco attrapa le premier livre et le mit entre eux deux. Il lisait chaque phrase d'une voix claire et remplaçait chaque mots difficiles. Dès fois il s'arrêtait pour expliquer tels ou tels éléments.

Au bout d'une heure les garçons s'allongèrent sur les fauteuils. Harry était à la gauche de Draco et ils étaient assez proche, leurs épaules se frôlaient légèrement. Draco tenait le livre et l'avait mit au dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir lire. Mais pas trop afin que ses bras ne cachent pas son visage.

 _Sa voix est vraiment envoûtante... Même si je n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte mais j'espère qu'il ne le remarquera pas... Tiens il fait une pause, il doit reprendre son souffle. À non il me regarde, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? C'est étrange comme ses yeux sont encore plus envoûtant que sa voix... J'ai l'impression d'être comme transporté dans une petite bulle très loin. Il est tellement beau et ses cheveux ont l'air si doux. On est très proche, on était aussi proche tout à l'heure ? J'ai chaud d'un coup... Ah, non ! Il s'est éloigné... Je suis bête, bien sûr qu'il s'est éloigné, il ne ressent rien pour moi ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Harry... Bref, je ferais mieux de l'écouter, après tout c'est juste pour m'aider qu'il est là..._

Pendant un moment ils reprirent leurs travail et lectures. De loin on aurait dit deux amis qui révisaient ensemble mais si on s'approchait on pouvait sentir ainsi que remarquer un certain rapprochement même si c'était discret.

Rapidement leurs épaules se touchèrent et se collèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ce contact si simple rendait Harry complètement fou et heureux même si il savait que c'était du au hasard, hasard qu'il avait aidé en se rapprochant petit à petit du blond en faisant mine de glisser.

Au bout d'un moment Draco arrêta encore une fois de lire pour cette fois demander s'il avait compris.

-Euh, oui oui, j'ai compris merci ! Enfin je crois... dit-il plus doucement.

-Alors explique moi, comment cette potion peut devenir bleu ?

-Euh... et bien...

Harry essayait de réfléchir mais à chaque fois il finissait par croiser le regard de Draco et il rougissait. Sans oublier que juste réfléchir lui devenait impossible... Il avait l'impression aussi que le visage de son ami se rapprochait, était-ce une illusion ? Il s'avança alors à son tour, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry sentait son souffle contre son nez et ses lèvres et doucement Draco s'avança ainsi que le brun. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement comme si chacun attendait que l'autre face le dernier pas.

Finalement Draco le fit et leur baiser s'approfondit aussitôt. La tension sexuelle avait grandement augmenté et le brun décida, le temps d'un soirée, de ne plus penser et de suivre son cœur.

Draco roula alors sur le côté et se mit sur lui. En faisant ça il n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de Harry même si leurs langues avaient arrêter de se mêler préférant de simples baisers répéter. Les mains du blond commencèrent à être plus insistante et parcouraient le corps de Harry qui se laissait faire. Il les passèrent sous le tee-shirt du brun, caressant son torse, puis retira le haut rapidement. Il déposa ensuite des baisers sur le torse du brun et remonta trouver les tétons. Il se mit à les lécher du bout de la langue puis à les mordiller.

Sous lui Harry n'en pouvait plus et ses gémissements le montraient bien ainsi que sa manière de se tortiller qui était un véritable appel au viol. Le corps de Harry frottait contre celui de son ami surtout au niveau du bassin. L'érection qu'il avait depuis leur baiser commençait à le faire souffrir mais il sentait que Draco avait la même.

D'ailleurs ce dernier se mit à descendre le long du torse avec des petits baisers humide dont Harry devenait accro. Arriver au jean il détacha le bouton puis s'attaqua à la braguette pour faire glisser le jean jusqu'au chevilles. Le caleçon rouge de Harry était légèrement mouillé au niveau de la bosse et la tête du blond s'en approcha pour lécher le bout de tissus. Sous le petits coups de langues Harry n'en pouvait plus et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que Draco lui enlève son caleçon et face ce que bon lui semble avec son corps. Le regard du Serpentard avait une nouvelle lueur, celle de l'envie, l'envie de pouvoir profiter du corps de son amant en toute impunité et sans aucune pudeur.

Le blond attrapa alors le pénis de Harry en enlevant le caleçon et lécha le gland, avalant le liquide séminal qui s'y trouvait. Harry devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et il se mordait même la lèvre afin que ses petits cris se fassent plus discret. Quand Draco le vit il arrêta tout et se rapprocha du visage du brun pour l'embrasser et lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

-J'aime t'entendre gémir, alors continue...

Il arrêta donc de se mordre la lèvre et les rapprocha de celle du Serpentard pour lui donner un baiser. Mais tandis qu'il s'approchait Draco repris le problème de Harry en utilisant cette fois ses mains afin de le masturber. Le Griffondor ne put et n'essaya même pas de camoufler ses cris qui mêlait surprise et plaisir. Sauf que le plaisir ne s'arrêta pas là. Le blond descendit tout en continuant son geste puis posa sa bouche sur son sexe avant d'enlever sa main alors remplacé par ses lèvres et sa bouche. Sa langue léchait le gland avant de le prendre en entier et de faire des mouvements de va et vient. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort et il sentait que si son ami continuait comme ça il risquait de finir dans sa bouche.

-Draco... Je, je vais... !

-Alors il me suffit d'arrêter...

Draco revint vers Harry au moment où il dit ces mots et il se remit à l'embrasser. Le brun passa alors ses mains sous le tee-shirt et le retira avec frénésie afin d'égaliser un peu plus tout cela. Et en continuant de l'embrasser il ouvrit son jean et le descendit. Draco l'aida en le retirant de ses chevilles, là où il s'était coincé. Son caleçon gris était encore plus humide que celui de Harry et la chose qui était dessous avait l'air de vouloir s'échapper pour prendre à son tour du plaisir.

Harry obligea donc Draco à s'asseoir et lui retira son caleçon. Il souhaitait à son tour lui donner du plaisir avec sa langue mais le blond l'arrêta avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer pour l'embrasser. Durant leur baiser les mains de Harry descendirent quand même et prirent le sexe de son amant pour le masturber. Il commença doucement et Draco posa finalement sa tête contre son épaule tout en gémissant. Petit à petit ses mouvements commencèrent à aller plus vite et le blond décida d'équilibrer les choses en masturbant Harry en même temps. Ce dernier sentait qu'encore une fois il allait finir et il le chuchota donc à Draco qui arrêta. Il attrapa les mains de Harry et le força à arrêter. Il le fit se rallonger contre le pouf et se mit sur lui puis lui chuchota :

-Tu veux...aller plus loin ?

Le Griffondor hocha de la tête en signe de consentement. Même si ça lui faisait peur il faisait confiance en son ancien ennemi et savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas le blesser.

Draco commença donc par humidifier ses doigts et à écarter les jambes de Harry pour essayer de les rentrer. Il prit son temps en y alla doucement et sa patience finit par payer car il rentra un premier doigt puis quelques minutes plus tard un second. Il laissa Harry s'habituer à cette présence et fit de lent mouvements de va et vient pour aider le corps. Ensuite, pour pouvoir rentrer son pénis, il fit de léger mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts en tournant. Il faisait tout cela avec tellement de douceur que Harry ne ressentait qu'une légère douleur et elle s'amoindrissait avec le temps. Mais il savait que le plus dur était à venir... Heureusement le plaisir qu'il ressentait juste avec les doigts n'était que la moitié de ce qu'il ressentirait après.

La préparation du corps de Harry finit Draco enleva ses doigts et fit apparaître un lubrifiant pour que son sexe passe plus facilement. Il l'appliqua le long de sa verge en en mettant le plus que possible afin que ça glisse mieux. Enfin il replaça chaque cuisses de son amant dans ses mains afin de bien les écartait puis il commença à rentrer avec lenteur. Harry par contre serrait les dents car malgré la longue et précise préparation ce n'était plus la même circonférence... Il souffrait comme jamais auparavant et il espérait que seul la première fois ferait aussi mal.

Voyant le visage de son amant se crisper sous la douleur Draco s'arrêta un moment , il n'en était qu'à la moitié et il n'osait pas continué. Mais au bout de quelques temps Harry le regarda pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer. Alors il reprit et cette fois ci alla jusqu'au bout. Le brun n'ayant pas l'air de trop souffrir il le laissa respirer quelques secondes avant de commencer à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Il allait doucement puis petit à petit il accéléra la cadence et tandis qu'il le faisait il entendit la voix de Harry poussait des petits cris de plaisirs.

Il était tellement sexy dans cette position... Allongé contre le sol avec sa tête sur le pouf, seul parti de son corps qui n'avait pas glissé plus bas. Sa nudité aurait pu faire tomber amoureux n'importe qui surtout que ses jambes écartaient ne donner que l'envie de lui faire l'amour, avec ou sans délicatesse. Et son pénis qui était droit au dessus de lui donnait à Draco l'envie de le prendre dans sa main. Il attrapa donc Harry par la taille et le fit asseoir sur lui pour être complètement en lui. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, sa tête posait contre son épaule. Et sous chaque coup de bassin il gémissait un peu plus fort. Draco le tenait en bas du dos d'une main et l'autre glissa jusqu'à la verge de Harry pour le masturber. Sous ce contact Harry ne gémit pas mais cria de plaisir.

-Draa... oui encore !

-Tu en veux plus ? souffla le blond en haletant

-Ou...oui...

Et suite à ce bref échange et demande Draco accéléra le mouvement avec le rythme de son bassin et de sa main mais Harry n'en pouvait plus et il finit par éjaculer dans la main du blond qui arrêta ses mouvements.

-Allons Harry tu finis sans moi ?

Il essuya sa main salit par la semence du brun sur le torse de ce dernier qui était épuisé par tout ce sexe en continue. Mais Draco ne voulait pas s'arrêtait là et il allongea Harry sur le pouf sans pour autant se dégager du corps de son amant.

-Second round ?

Et avant même que Harry ne puisse répondre il reprit ses coups de bassin en douceur avant de reprendre petit à petit le rythme d'avant. Rapidement Harry ressenti une érection arrivait alors qu'il pensait que cette fois ci il était hors-jeu pour de bon. Draco vu aussitôt l'érection et il s'allongea sur le corps de son amant ainsi en plus des coups de bassin, la verge de Harry était aussi stimulé par le frottement de leurs deux corps.

Et il se remit à gémir malgré la fatigue et le fait qu'il soit psychologiquement perdu. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter sinon ce moment qui était si parfait et privé prendrait fin, ce qu'il ne souhaité pas.

Sauf que quelques minutes plus tard Draco éjacula dans Harry et cette sensation de chaleur qui se rependait dans son corps le fit jouir de nouveau ce qui fit étaler son sperme contre leurs torses. Puis le blond se retira et cala sa tête contre le corps de Harry qui lui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

o°O°o°O°o

Draco finit par se mettre à côté de Harry et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans rien dire. Ils étaient juste perdus dans leurs pensées et ne savaient pas comment réagir. Qu'étaient-ils maintenant ? Draco réfléchissait à tout ça tout en écoutant le cœur de l'autre qui battait rapidement. Harry lui pensait connaître la réponse de tout ça mais il n'osait pas demander car ça lui faisait peur. Ce qu'il ressentait en tout cas était clair à présent. Il était fou amoureux de cette si jolie tête blonde et il s'en moquait que ce soit un garçon.

Mais l'un d'eux devait bien faire le premier pas car ce silence, même s'il n'était pas réellement gênant, devait avoir une fin. Harry décida donc de parler :

-Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire... ?

Draco ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes faisant stresser Harry. Son visage était sérieux, il réfléchissait à une solution même si tout cela semblait sans issue. Il prit le rouge et or dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui tout en écoutant son corps battre.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au après. J'ai juste suivi mes sentiments...

-Tes... tes sentiments? dit-il en rougissant. Comment ça ?

Harry leva sa tête à ce moment là vers Draco. Ils étaient nez à nez et leurs souffles se mêlaient. Les deux garçons se posaient la même question sur l'autre mais ils avaient peur de la suite. Le regard qu'ils se lançaient était toutefois la réponse cependant c'était à Draco de répondre car Harry avait déjà posé la question même si elle était indirecte. Le blond le regardait droit dans les yeux et il décida de se lancer.

-Oui, mes sentiments. Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est bien plus que de l'amitié mais aussi bien plus que de l'amour. J'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu. Avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être dans un ailleurs mais un ailleurs où tout va pour le mieux et où l'amour est maître des lieux tandis que toi tu en es le dieu. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais vraiment aimé mais que pour la première fois j'ai réellement le droit de goûter à ce sentiment. Je t'aime Harry même si ce mot ne sera jamais assez fort pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens.

Ce dernier le regardait étonné et rougissant car durant toute sa tirade leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés. Mais Harry finit par baisser son regard à cause de la gêne. Il savait que maintenant c'était à lui de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf qu'il était mal à l'aise et il ne voulait qu'une chose : se cacher au fond d'un trou. Draco attendait une réponse mais devant le silence de Harry il commença à s'éloigner.

Harry le remarqua et avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop il l'attrapa et le serra le plus fort que possible vers lui.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un, je ne ressentais que de l'attirance mais avec toi je sens que c'est différent. Je sens que c'est fort et je sens que je t'aime comme jamais auparavant.

Draco recula et attrapa le menton de Harry en le levant vers son visage. Il pouvait voir ses yeux, deux petites émeraudes qui brillaient comme jamais avec ses petites lunettes qui décida d'enlever. Et ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, en un mot il était magnifique. Le blond se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avec le plus de douceur que possible.

-Harry, il reste cependant un problème auquel on dois faire face, chuchota-il. Que vas tu faire ?

Le brun baissa de nouveau son regard, c'était vrai que à partir de maintenant il ne pouvait pas juste ignorer ses sentiments comme ce qu'il avait prévu en venant ici. Il devait donc parler avec Ginny, sans vraiment tout lui expliquer. Leur histoire devrait rester secrète au moins tant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Les gens juger tellement sans réfléchir qu'ainsi les choses seraient plus simple.

-Dès demain je parlerais à Ginny déjà, je ne peux pas rester avec elle plus longtemps surtout maintenant que je connais tes sentiments.

-Tu penses qu'elle va réagir comment ?

-Je ne sais pas..

Harry se cala contre Draco, son corps était chaud mais il ramassa quand même ses habits et se nettoya le corps avec un sort avant de se rhabiller. Draco fit alors de même mais aucun des deux ne voulaient vraiment partir. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, que le temps s'arrête pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble toute leur vie. Sauf que le temps les rattrapait et minuit fut finalement passé.

-On devrait y aller, tu ne crois pas ? Il commence à se faire tard, dit Draco.

-D'accord, on pourra se revoir quand ?

-Demain soir vers 22h ici ?

-Ça me va, j'y vais en premier par contre comme ça si je me fais prendre ma punition sera mince vu que je suis « Le Grand Harry Potter ».

Draco rigola car en disant ces derniers mots Harry avait prit un regard et une voix solennelle et le brun finit par rigoler aussi.

-Bon aller j'y vais, finit-il par dire.

Draco l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et alors que Harry partait le blond sortit aussi de la pièce et lui vola un baiser faisant sourire le Griffondor. Leur baiser s'approfondit mais le brun du se séparer de son amant à contre cœur afin de partir. Durant le chemin il ne rencontra personne et il rejoint tranquillement sa chambre de préfet.

o°O°o°O°o

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla très heureux. Durant toute la nuit il avait rêvé de Draco et repensé à leur nuit torride.

 _Je n'en reviens pas, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour j'aurais une relation quelconque avec Draco Malfoy mais j'ai appris à mieux le connaître et ensuite à l'aimer... Ce n'est pas qu'une petite histoire, ce que je ressens pour lui est tellement fort et intense. J'aimerais tellement le voir, l'embrasser et le prendre dans mes bras... Attendre jusqu'à ce soir va être long..._

Tout en pensant Harry se préparait et il remarqua que ces cicatrices au poignet avaient presque disparu vu qu'elles n'étaient pas profonde. Puis il partit pour aller déjeuner.

 _Tient c'est étrange, pourquoi ont-ils tous les yeux rivés sur moi ? Ils ont pourtant l'habitude de me voir..._

Harry rentra finalement dans le réfectoire où tout le monde parler mais quand ils l'aperçurent tous s'arrêtèrent pour le fixer. Il remarqua alors à la table des Griffondors Ginny qui pleurait tandis que les autres la consoler. Il n'osait pas s'approcher, restant bloquer dans l'entrée. Ron s'approcha alors vers lui et il avait l'air très en colère. Il tenait dans sa main une feuille de papier et arrivé à sa hauteur il la lui mit sous son nez en criant :

-Alors c'était ça tes rendez-vous secrets ?!

Harry regarda la feuille et vu une photo de lui et Draco en train de s'embrasser devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande...

o°O°o°O°o

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que ce soit le cas ou non laissé une review comme ça je saurais si ça vous plaît ou non ! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre vers août mais ce sera plus vers le milieu du mois cependant je ne promet rien :3

Milive ~


	5. Chapter 5

My heart is lost 5

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à la magnifique J.

Petite Note : /!\ yaoi /!\ (relation homosexuelle)

Petite Note 2 : Voici enfin l'avant dernier chapitre ! Et oui il n'en manque plus que un... Mais il va arriver vite vu qu'il est déjà finit :D

o°O°o°O°o

Harry regardait la photo et il ne comprenait pas. Tout aurait pu être si simple, il aurait suffi qu'il parle avec Ginny et tout aurait été réglé. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Leur secret était dévoilé alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures. Le brun arracha la photo des mains de Ron et partit en courant en direction de sa chambre de préfet. Durant le trajet tout les élèves le regardaient et il sentait les larmes montaient jusqu'à ses yeux. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se cachait et disparaître loin de tous.

Arrivé à sa chambre Harry s'enferma et se jeta sur son lit. Là il pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Tous le jugeaient alors qu'aucun n'avaient jamais cherché à le comprendre. Pour tous Harry menait une gentille petite vie bien tranquille où tout lui souriait alors qu'en vrai il était malheureux et complètement perdu. Il voulait plus de temps pour réfléchir à son avenir tandis que les autres disaient qu'il serait Auror, qu'il avait toujours voulu l'être. Mais après la guerre qu'il avait vécu il souhaitait surtout se reposer et ne plus jamais avoir à se battre. Et maintenant qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, maintenant qu'il pensait que la chance lui souriait enfin, on l'empêcher d'être heureux. Lui qui avait été prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour celles des autres on le remerciait comme ça. Et il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tout les sens il savait que ça allait mal finir.

À ce moment là il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il hésita un moment à ouvrir, Harry ne voulait voir personne surtout qu'il ne savait pas qui c'était.

\- Harry ? C'est moi Draco. Je sais que tu es là donc ouvre moi. Il faut qu'on parle.

Harry, qui était encore allongé sur son lit, releva légèrement la tête. Devait-il ouvrir ou bien faire comme s'il n'était pas là ? Il savait qu'ils devaient parler mais il n'en avait pas envie dans l'immédiat. Il voulait rester seul quelques heures, voir jours.

\- Harry si tu ne m'ouvres pas je rentrerais tout seul. Donc c'est dans ton intérêt de le faire maintenant.

La voix de Draco était sèche. Il était bel et bien décidé à rentrer même s'il devait utiliser la force. Le Griffondor se dit qu'il était préférable de lui ouvrir alors il se leva de son lit, avec difficulté, et se lança un sort pour avoir une tête un peu plus présentable. Enfin il s'approcha de la porte et la regarda longuement. Devait-il ouvrir ? Il le devait bien... alors il ouvrit la porte et il vu devant lui Draco. Il le fit rentrer et referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui en fermant à clés. Si quelqu'un les voyait ensemble maintenant ils étaient encore plus fichus.

Le Serpentard s'assit sur le lit et repéra de suite le coussin qui était rempli de larmes, les larmes de Harry. Qui lui ne s'assit pas sur le lit préférant le confort de sa chaise de bureau. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence pesant.

\- Et maintenant ? murmura Harry

\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'avais pas prévu tout ça...

Le silence se fit de nouveau mais Harry reprit la parole, son regard figé sur le sol :

\- Tu veux que l'on s'éloigne ? Que l'on dise que cette photo a été truqué ?

\- Et bien... Ce serait une solution assez pratique en effet... dit l'autre pensif.

Quand Harry l'entendit dire ça il se leva immédiatement et regarda Draco avec un regard choqué.

\- Alors tu veux juste arrêter tout ça juste pour faire bonne figure ? Tu ne penses donc qu'à l'image que tu as pour les autres ?

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne fais qu'accepter ta propre idée ! répondit-il interloqué.

\- Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ! Comment j'aurais pu croire que toi le plus grand et fort sorcier avec ton sang si pur aurait pu avoir une quelconque relation avec un banal mec au sang mêlé comme moi !

Harry était en train de crier tout en regardant Draco droit dans ses yeux gris qui semblait si froid. Mais rapidement une lueur apparut, celle de la colère.

\- Alors c'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Un espèce de pro-sang pur ? Si c'est réellement ce que tu penses de moi je pense que l'on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble.

Sur ces mots Draco se leva et s'apprêta à partir mais il s'arrêta devant la porte et dit :

\- De toute manière j'ai toujours su que tu ne quitterais pas Ginny, garde ta vie du gentil sauveur et moi je garde celle du Mangemort, après tout c'est ce que nous sommes, n'est ce pas ?

Puis il partit. Harry ne se retourna pas, et il n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il pensait vraiment ces mots là. À ses yeux Draco s'était juste moqué de lui. Et il avait cherché à détruire sa vie. Ça devait être le nouveau jeu des Serpentards. Mais au moins il savait comment régler le problème. Il dirait que la photo est truquée et qu'ils ne se voyaient que en tant qu'amis mais qu'il avait découvert que c'était Draco qui avait fait cette photo. Car il en était sur que c'était lui et même s'il n'avait pas de preuve ça ne choquerait personne.

Suite à tout ça il réarrangea son lit et prit aussi une douche, il avait une tête affreuse et ressemblait plus a un monstre qu'autre chose. Puis il était très remontait contre Malfoy, il pensait que tout était vrai entre eux mais il avait juste était trop bête. Durant la douche il avait aussi trouvé une autre chose a dire à Ginny qui, il pensait, serait plus facile à croire. Et ce serait une petite vengeance pour répondre au mal causé par Malfoy.

Quand il eut finit quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il hésita à ouvrir encore une fois mais décida d'y aller. Et sur le perron il vu Ginny avec les yeux rouges et bouffis. Elle le regardait et lui demanda avec une petite voix :

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui bien sur ! dit-il en s'écartant de l'encadrement de porte.

Arrivée dans sa chambre Ginny s'assit sur son lit et Harry, cette fois, se mit à côté d'elle.

\- Écoute avant toute chose Ginny laisse moi parler et t'expliquer, si jamais tu me crois tout ira mieux et si non on trouvera une solution. Voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Malfoy nous nous sommes parler quelques fois à la bibliothèque et je pensais que l'on pourrait être amis et que je pourrais l'aider afin qu'il change pour devenir meilleur. Ce soir là, c'était hier, nous nous sommes vu dans la Salle sur Demande et on a beaucoup parlé. Je pensais que j'avais réussi et alors je lui ai dis que je partais car il était déjà tard. Mais alors que j'avais quitté la pièce il a couru vers moi et m'a embrassé. Sous la surprise je n'ai pas réagit de suite et dès que j'ai retrouvé mes esprit je l'ai repoussé. C'est ça qui c'est passé et aujourd'hui je l'ai vu avant et je lui ai dis que je ne voulais plus lui parler car tu es trop importante pour moi. Voilà Ginny, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Quand Harry finit il regarda Ginny et il vu qu'elle avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya du bout de sa main et la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était dur car même si il essayait de recoller les morceaux il ne faisait que penser à sa dispute avec Draco. Il devait penser à autre chose, son histoire avec le Serpentard n'était rien, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais vraiment commencé !

\- Harry, je te crois. Tu n'es pas ce que les autres disent que tu es ! Tu n'es pas... comme ce mec. Un gay.

En disant ça Ginny avait fait une tête dégoûtée. On aurait dit que le fait que deux hommes soient ensemble la dégoutter, que c'était gênant. Harry avait envie de répliquer mais il ne pouvait pas, il était en assez mauvaise posture comme ça. Le couple resta dans la chambre jusqu'au midi et ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de certains projets.

Sauf que durant tout ce temps une partie de Harry était ailleurs. Il se demandait si Draco lui en voulait, si un jour ils se reparleraient comme avant. Leurs conversations étaient vraiment uniques et jamais il ne retrouverait ça. Il le savait mais c'était mieux, il devait être avec Ginny et Draco n'était qu'un Serpentard sans cœur qui se moquait juste de lui depuis le début... Ce n'était que ça, un menteur.

o°O°o°O°o

Depuis cet incident deux semaines étaient passées et tout semblait normal. Mais un normal un peu trop lointain. Les Serpentards se moquaient des Griffondors car leur Prince avait embrassé le balafré et les Griffondors se moquaient des Serpentards car leur mangemort était gay et amoureux du Sauveur. Les bagarres avaient repris de plus belle et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Et au milieu de tout ça les deux intéressés défendaient leurs maisons en approuvant l'idée dite.

Tout semblait normal, comme avant. Mais rien ne l'était pour Harry. Il avait l'impression que chaque jours qui passait était pire que celui de la veille, que tout s'enchaîner trop vite. Ginny lui parlait du mariage de son frère en disant ce que elle elle aimerait avoir pour son propre mariage, ses amis insultaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion Draco en l'insultant notamment de tapette. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis quand être gay était-il mal ? Il pensait que les sorciers étaient ouvert d'esprit, surtout depuis Voldemort, mais au final même après des guerres pour protéger les moldus des personnes étaient rejetées à cause de leurs sentiments et orientation sexuelle.

Il se sentait comme dans une spirale où les erreurs du passé revenaient sans cesse. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider. Mais en même temps comment pourrait-il aider quelqu'un vu son état ? Depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à Draco il se sentait tellement vide, comme s'il ne ressentait plus aucune émotion. Une partie de lui avait envie d'aller le voir sauf que ce n'était pas possible, il avait promis à Ginny. Et surtout il ne le pouvait pas, ce n'était pas son rôle.

Voilà où en était sa vie. Tout allait mal et il avait envie de tout arrêter. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre ce rythme. Il n'arrivait plus à être comme avant, à faire semblant. Il voulait tout envoyer baladé, toutes les règles et la bienséance. Il voulait partir dans un lieu où personne ne saurait qui il était et où il pourrait aimer qui il souhaite. Car si il y avait une chose dont il était sûr c'était ça. Ses sentiments pour Draco. Mais il avait tout détruit et aujourd'hui l'homme qu'il aimait le détestait et devait se moquer de lui. Au fond c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, comment pouvait-il être heureux alors que tant de personnes étaient mortes juste pour lui ? C'était injuste d'avoir pensé qu'il avait droit au bonheur.

Un soir où il refit son cauchemars il se réveilla transpirant comme jamais. Harry décida de prendre une douche et sous la douleur de l'eau brûlante il se rendit compte que la cicatrice à son poignet partait. Il attrapa alors une petite lame cachée derrière son gel douche. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et la fixa un moment comme si c'était un rubis. Puis il l'approcha de son poignet et planta le bout de la lame. Il l'enfonça encore un peu plus et une petite goutte de sang apparut. Cette petite goutte descendit et tomba par terre mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il fit coulisser la lame sur le côté en appuyant légèrement. À force de le faire il savait exactement quel pression exercée pour se faire mal sans être trop blessé même s'il avait un jour presque réussit à se tuer.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Tout le monde le voyait d'une manière bien différente de la vérité. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'une âme brisée et le seul qui aurait pu l'aider il l'avait fait fuir. Pourquoi avait-il choisit d'être comme les autres le voulait ? C'était Draco qui avait raison il était vu comme un héro et il ne faisait rien pour être celui qu'il était. Il laissait les autres le modeler et ne faisait que se plaindre. S'il ne décidait pas de changer les choses ça finirait par le tuer. L'emprise que les autres avaient sur lui ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Mais il ne faisait rien. Et il se mutiler avec la promesse qu'un jour ça irait mieux même si au fond il savait que pour que ça aille mieux il devait faire quelque chose, se bouger.

Mais ce soir là, comme les autres, il alla juste se coucher tandis que le sang coulait le long de sa main. Ce sang d'un rouge si brillant qui finissait en petites perles avant de se perdre dans les draps et de devenir de simples tâches. C'est au milieu de tout ce rouge et cette souffrance que Harry s'endormit grâce au somnifère espérant encore une fois qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

o°O°o°O°o

Le lendemain Hermione cacha sa blessure pour la énième fois. Elle ne lui fit cependant aucune remarque. Au fil du temps elle avait compris pourquoi il faisait ça et elle savait aussi que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était pire. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre.

La journée aurait du se passer comme les autres soit que Ginny n'aurait pas du le lâcher et elle n'aurait fait que parler, Ron aurait passé son temps à parler avec les autres garçons excluant Harry « par inadvertance » et lui lançait des regards noirs dès que personnes ne le regardait. Il lui en voulait beaucoup depuis l'histoire avec le Serpentard et il ne lui parlait presque plus. Les rares conversations qu'ils avaient étaient pour faire croire que tout était comme avant. Cette journée aurait donc du être comme ça mais Ginny alla au Pré-au-Lard. Elle devait rentrer pour l'après-midi mais au fond Harry espérait qu'elle rentre plus tard ainsi il pourrait être tranquille.

Lui avait un entraînement de Quidditch et quelques cours après. À la fin de l'entraînement il mangea avec les autres mais rapidement il refut exclut. Il décida de s'éclipser pour passer un peu de temps seul.

Le brun décida de se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard vu que la plupart des étudiants étaient dehors ou au réfectoire. Il finit par arriver au deuxième étage et il se dit que ce serait bien de passer le bonjour à Mimi Geignarde, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Arriver devant la porte des toilettes il entendit une voix.

\- Aller ne pleure plus, les choses vont peut être s'arranger tu sais...

C 'était celle de Mimi Geignarde qui réconfortait quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Pratiquement tout le monde refusait de lui parler car elle passait tout son temps à se plaindre. Alors l'entendre réconfortait quelqu'un c'était assez étrange. Harry voulut savoir qui c'était alors il s'approcha et rentra.

Il vu de suite Draco assis par terre le dos contre un mur avec Mimi Geignarde assise à ses côtés. Il avait les yeux rouges et se servait de sa manche pour essuyer une larme tout en reniflant. Quand il vu Harry il se leva immédiatement et ses yeux qui étaient si triste se remplirent de colère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu autant en colère avant aujourd'hui et il avait tellement envie de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit. Que ce soit son mensonge ou ses mots si blessant. Mais il n'arriva pas à parler, il était comme figer. Draco s'avança alors vers lui avec des yeux brûlant de colère et de haine. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Répond! dit il en criant. Tu me veux quoi hein ?! Tu m'as déjà prit ce qui m'était le plus cher et que j'étais sensé ne jamais donner alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ?!

Le brun n'osait pas répondre, il était arriver ici par hasard comme les autres fois. Pourquoi quoi qu'il fasse il finissait par trouver celui qui devait être son ennemi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Draco continuait de le fixer attendant sa réponse. Mais rien ne venait. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder. Un regard remplit de colère regardant un regard apeuré et remplit de regret. Le blond finit par le lâcher.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite parmi d'autres et tu ne changeras jamais. Cette situation où tu es un héro te plaît bien en fait.

Et sur cette dernière phrase il le lâcha et partit. Harry respira un grand coup avant de s'effondrer par terre. Il pleura ainsi un moment seul sur ce carrelage froid comme la mort. Il était seul et il le serait toujours.

Au bout d'un moment Harry se leva et quitta l'étage. Il était fatigué, fatigué de faire semblant, fatigué de vivre. Et aussi énervé. Il sentait en lui quelque chose qui bouillonnait et qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait et gardait pour lui pour ne pas blesser, ne pas faire de mal, ne pas déranger, il avait envie de tout faire ressortir. Il ne supportait plus d'être comme les autres le voulait, il voulait être égoïste.

-Harryyy !

Une voix aiguë se fit alors entendre, Ginny. Elle devait être rentrée assez tôt pour partir à sa recherche dans tout le château. Et elle avait finit par le trouver. Mais là il ne voulait pas lui parler, il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille et qu'elle arrête de lui courir après comme un chien avec son os. Il essaya de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua son chemin mais elle le rattrapa et lui sauta au cou.

-Harry! C'est moi ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai appelé pourtant !

Sa voix de crécelle commençait déjà à l'énerver alors il lui répondit que non, qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Et tu pensais à moi ? Dis que tu pensais à moi ! Tu penses tout le temps à moi pas vrai ?

Ça y est maintenant il était encore plus énervé et pourtant il ne pensait pas que ça aurait pu être possible. Mais juste le fait d'entendre sa voix, quoi qu'elle dise, ça l'énervait.

\- Non je ne pensais pas à toi, je ne pense pas tout le temps à toi j'ai aussi d'autres trucs en tête. Et arrête de me suivre partout où je vais c'est insupportable !

Il voulait changer, il voulait que cette journée qui aurait du être comme les autres soit différente. Il voulait que tout soit différent et qu'il puisse être comme il souhaite, qu'il puisse aimer qui il souhaiter et ne soit plus obliger de juste souffrir en silence. Il sentait que tout allait sortir, qu'il allait dire tout ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je ne peux plus être avec toi, beaucoup de chose ont changer depuis que l'on s'est mit ensemble et je ne peux pas être avec une personne qui ne comprend pas ce que je ressens. Je pourrais bien sur passais des nuits à te l'expliquer mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Toi et moi c'est finit, on est trop différent et quoi que l'on fasse on le sera toujours. Au revoir Ginny.

Puis il partit. Durant toute sa tirade il avait vu les yeux de Ginny se perdre comme si elle se faisait emportait dans une tempête et qu'elle ne comprenait pas où elle était. Ils avaient ensuite commencé à briller et à se remplir de larmes. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas et ce même quand il avait finit. Pour elle une si belle histoire, si parfaite, n'avait pas de fin. Son héro de toujours ne pouvait pas la laisser. Ils devaient finir leur jour ensemble tel un conte et se marier durant une somptueuse fête.

C'était comme ça que ça aurait du se passer et pas autrement ! Le conte ne se finissait que sur un happy end pas sur un au revoir.

\- Tu ne peux pas me quitter Harry ! cria t-elle dans le couloir. Toi et moi ça devait être pour la vie ! Le héro finit toujours par épouser la princesse et ils finissent ensemble pour toujours ! Ça devait être ça notre histoire !

Et sans se tourner Harry répondit :

\- La vie n'est pas un conte. C'est bien plus sombre et tout ne se finit pas par « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

Puis il partit pour de bon.

o°O°o°O°o

Quelques temps après Harry était en boule dans son lit. Il n'était pas aller en cours de l'après-midi et avait décidé de ne plus y aller. De toute façon ça ne servait plus à rien vu qu'il n'avait plus ni amis ni confident. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir tandis qu'il se passait en boucle son altercation avec Draco. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui, de tout son cœur. Il avait enfin trouver celui qui le comprenait, celui avec qui il pouvait parler pendant des heures mais il avait tout gâché. Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul, pour toujours. Il pleurait depuis son arrivé et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il finit par s'endormir fatigué d'avoir pleurer, seul comme jamais auparavant.

Mais son sommeil fut rapidement rattrapé par son cauchemar. Tout recommençait en boucle. Voldemort avait gagné la guerre et il avait tué tout le monde mais l'avait laissé vivre. Il se revoyait errer dans le château détruit par les flammes, le regard vide et cherchant un ami ou juste une âme toujours vivante. Il rentra encore une fois dans le réfectoire et s'avança vers la chaise de Dumbeldore. Une couverture de couleur bleu nuit recouvrait quelque chose. La main tremblante il frôla le tissu, l'attrapa et tira d'un coup sec. Il vit avec effroi le corps de Draco, sa poitrine ouverte et son cœur arraché.

Un trou béant s'ouvrit alors sous ses pieds et il tomba dans les ténèbres en criant. Harry se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Une lumière blanche s'alluma dans un bruit sourd n'éclairant que lui. Il se releva, la pièce était vide et on n'en voyait pas les murs. Il vit le cœur de Draco encore battant et il essaya de le récupérer mais il tomba en poussière dès qu'il le toucha. Une voix se mit alors à crier, celle de Draco, disant que celui qui lui avait fait ça c'était lui et non Voldemort. Qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Harry se mit à crier en se bouchant les oreilles et pleurant. Il criait à en mourir.

Et il se réveilla en hurlant. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer et sa chaleur corporelle était bien plus élevée que la normale. Il avait mal au cœur, envie de vomir. Harry voulut se lever pour boire afin de se calmer mais il tomba dès que ses jambes touchèrent le sol. Il réussit tout juste à se mettre en position fœtale par terre sur le tapis. Il se sentait mal et se dit qu'en buvant les choses iraient mieux et qu'il pourrait dormir sans faire aucuns rêves.

Il fit apparaître une bouteille d'alcool et en bu plusieurs gorgées à la fois mais l'effet n'étant pas assez rapide il se dit que ça ne marcherait jamais. Alors il attrapa sa boîte de somnifères et essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais elle tomba par terre et se déversa sur le sol laissant apparaître une vingtaine de comprimés. Il en prit la moitié et les mit dans sa bouche puis les avala d'un coup avec une gorgée d'alcool pour qu'ils passent plus facilement.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait que tout ça allait le tuer. Mais il s'en moquer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir sans rêve et ne plus penser. Il voulait fuir tout ça pour toujours. Et ses yeux se fermèrent enfin.

o°O°o°O°o

Draco était inquiet. Harry avait disparu durant toute l'après-midi et tout ce qu'on savait c'est qu'il avait quitté Ginny. Personne ne comprenait ce qui était arrivé et où le principal intéressé était. Hermione avait toqué à la porte ainsi que Ron avant le repas du soir mais personne n'avait ouvert. Le blond s'inquiétait, était-il partit à cause de leur dispute ?

Il avait dit tout ça sous l'énervement et s'en voulait de plus en plus. Dès qu'il avait dit ces mots il l'avait regretté sauf que maintenant c'était trop tard. Il devait essayer de le trouver et tout lui dire. Lui dire ses sentiments, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et lui répétait encore et encore. Il était prêt à afficher leur relation aux yeux de tous et si certains osaient leur manquer de respect il leur enverrait son bonheur en plein dans la figure. Car il était heureux avec Harry, il se sentait enfin bien dans sa tête. Comme s'il avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu durant la guerre : l'amour. La seule à l'avoir aimer était sa mère et elle était morte pour lui. Et maintenant il pouvait construire une véritable relation avec quelqu'un, un amour sincère et profond. Un amour basé sur la complicité.

Il devait aller le voir et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il regarda vers la table des Griffondor et vu que Ginny pleurait encore tandis que ses amies et son frère essayaient de la réconforter. Mais il ne s'attarda pas devant ce spectacle qu'il trouvait juste. Ce n'était pour lui que le Karma que cette fille méritait pour être sortit avec Harry juste pour son image. Même s'il savait au fond que cette pensée n'était dû qu'à la jalousie.

Draco décida de commencer par la chambre du brun. Même si ses amis avaient déjà essayaient il ne voulait peut être pas leur ouvrir à eux. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de sa chambre, son cœur battait fort. Et si il refusait de lui ouvrir ? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler ? D'un coup Draco avait peur et se sentait ridicule. Il n'avait pas ouvert à ses propres amis alors pourquoi lui ? Mais après tout il était en froid avec Ron quant à Hermione elle ne lui parler pratiquement plus aussi. Alors le blond toqua.

Il attendit un moment mais personne n'ouvrit alors il recommença, encore une fois personne. Il appela doucement Harry et essaya d'ouvrir mais encore personne. Il employa donc la méthode forte pour être sûre en utilisant une formule. Il avait le pressentiment que Harry était là et qu'il devais absolument entrer . Et la porte se déverrouilla enfin.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité totale et on entendait aucun bruit, ne serai-ce de respiration. Draco alluma donc la lumière espérant trouver un indice de où trouver le Griffondor. Et dès que la lumière fût il vit une ombre couchée contre le lit, il reconnut Harry.

Sans hésiter il fonça sur lui en criant son nom. Il vu les pilules ainsi que la bouteille et comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était produit. Il traîna son ami dans la douche et déversa sur lui un jet d'eau froide. Mais il sentait le pouls de Harry faiblir...

\- Harry ne meurent pas ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! On peut tout construire et être heureux, ce n'est que le début !

Une petite voix venant de Harry se fit alors entendre :

\- Non Draco c'est la fin, la fin de la souffrance... J'aurais juste aimer passé plus de temps à t'aimer...

Sa voix était toute petite et haletante. Mais Harry ne dit que cette phrase avant de s'évanouir de nouveau. Et son pouls avait presque disparut malgré l'aide de Draco, allait-il réussir à survivre ?

o°O°o°O°o

Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu mais en tout cas on approche de la fin :) Et oui je suis méchante de vous laissez avec une fin comme ça x) Si vous avez des questions, requêtes ou choses à dire laissez une petite review !

Milive ~


	6. Chapter 6

My heart is lost

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à la magnifique J.

Petite Note : /!\ yaoi /!\ (relation homosexuelle)

Petite Note 2 : Voilà la fin j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

o°O°o°O°o

Cela faisait maintenant six mois, six mois que l'un des plus grands sorciers était mort, Harry Potter. Il avait survécu fasse à de nombreux danger, il avait même déjà était déclaré mort pendant un cours laps de temps durant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais là c'était réel. Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à le tuer mais la vie l'avait tué.

À son enterrement tout ses « amis » étaient présent. Ils pleuraient et faisaient mine de ne pas comprendre la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

« - Harry pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

\- On t'aimait tellement...

\- Je ne comprend pas ton geste ! »

Voilà ce que tous disaient mais ils avaient tous la raison de ceci, ils ne voulaient juste pas l'accepter. Ils avaient rejeté ses sentiments et juste car Harry ne voulait plus suivre la voix que les autres avait tracé pour lui il n'avait plus était accepté. Au milieu de tout ces gens il n'y en avait qu'une qui ne disait rien. Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient gonflées et rouges. Hermione leur en voulait, ils étaient à ses yeux responsables de tout ça.

Tout Poudlard était présent ainsi que la famille Weasley et des personnes du Ministères de la Magie. Des discours avaient été prononcé pendant plusieurs heures pour dire à quel point Harry était un grand homme dont les émotions et la culpabilité de la guerre avait rattrapé son courage pour en venir à bout. Ginny pu aussi faire son petit discours où elle répétait sans cesse à quel point ils s'aimaient et qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de tout ces mensonges, personne n'avait aidé Harry et le seul qui aurait mérité de faire un discours en son honneur n'avait pas été invité. Même elle qui était censée être sa meilleure amie et être toujours là pour lui l'avait abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de elle. Si elle avait été là elle aurait été en mesure de faire quelque chose pour lui mais elle ne le saurait jamais.

Toutes ces mascarades prirent plusieurs heures mais la fin arriva et tout le monde partit pour aller à une réception en son honneur. Et une ombre apparut puis s'approcha du cimetière tandis que le soleil se couchait. C'était un homme caché sous une grande cape, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage tant il était caché. Il marcha jusqu'à la tombe de Harry et la fixa un moment. Une autre personne s'approcha et se mit à côté de l'homme.

\- Je suis désolée Draco... Je sais que tu as tout fais pour le sauver...

Draco retira sa capuche mais ne dit rien. Hermione resta un moment avec lui mais elle partit le laissant seul devant la tombe de Harry Potter. Elle sentait qu'il voulait être seul avec lui. La tombe du Griffondor était d'un blanc immaculé et était recouverte de fleurs, des roses blanches pour la plupart. Draco dit tout bas quelques mots et une plante grimpante avec des petites fleurs roses, des clématites, apparurent et formèrent comme une arche au dessus de sa tombe. Il lança ensuite un autre sort dessus pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais être enlever ou abîmer par le temps. Il s'était rappelé d'une histoire d'amour qui avait mal finit et où les deux amants étaient morts mais une vigne avait réunit leurs tombeaux, montrant ainsi leur amour éternel. Et même si lui n'était pas mort il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul quand les roses seraient mortes ou les fleurs qui suivraient. Ainsi il aurait toujours avec lui ces petites fleurs roses pour lui tenir compagnie.

Draco resta sans bouger un long moment, il ne voulait pas que Harry soit seul pour sa première nuit dans cette terre si froide. Et lorsqu'il se décida à partir les étoiles commençaient à partir tandis que l'obscurité de la lune disparaissait. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Une nouvelle journée sans l'homme qu'il aimait.

o°O°o°O°o

Un an après Draco vivait dans le sud de la France afin de se cachait du monde sorcier. Des rumeurs disaient qu'il vivait dans un grand manoir perdu dans les champs que ses parent avaient acheté de leurs vivants. Sauf que personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait là bas, et c'était mieux comme ça. Draco était heureux dans cette maison, il était entouré de tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait adopté une petite fille du nom de Alice qui avait perdu ses parents lors de la bataille contre Voldemort. Et il l'élevait presque seul.

-Papa ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

La petite fille de maintenant cinq ans avait d'adorables couettes blondes et montrait à Draco un trèfles à quatre feuilles.

\- Il est magnifique Alice ! Tu as pensé à faire un vœu ?

\- Non j'ai décidé de le garder pour papa !

\- Oh c'est vraiment gentil, va lui apporter, il est dans la cuisine !

\- D'accord !

Et elle partit comme une fusée dans la cuisine.

Depuis maintenant un an Draco était heureux. Il avait réussi ce que jamais personne n'aurait pu croire. Quand il avait découvert Harry en train de faire une overdose il pensait ne jamais réussir à le sauver mais il avait réussit, ça avait marché. C'est alors que la peur de le perdre à nouveau lui vint, après tout le problème était loin d'être réglé. Il réfléchit un moment et décida de lui lancer un sort pour qu'il s'endorme et que son cœur soit assez faible pour faire croire à sa mort. Il espérait que tout se passerait comme prévu et quitta l'école pour préparer un échappatoire. Il eut la chance de ne rencontrer aucun problème même si cachait ça à Hermione avait été dur. Tout le monde le pensait donc mort et quelques jours après l'enterrement il le récupéra discrètement. Puis il l'amena ici pour le réveiller.

Au début Harry lui en avait voulu et il voulait repartir mais il était trop faible. Quand il pu enfin se lever du lit il alla se balader dans les alentours sans prévenir Draco. Ce dernier avait cru que Harry était partit et que jamais il ne reviendrait mais le soir il réapparut. Et il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Ils parlèrent un moment pour savoir quoi faire et ils en vinrent à la conclusion que s'ils voulaient vivre leur amour pleinement ils devaient rester ici. Quelques mois après Draco revint d'Angleterre avec une petite fille, Alice.

Et un après ils avaient enfin une famille, ce dont ils souhaitaient depuis si longtemps. Tout se passait bien et tous était heureux, loin du monde sorcier. Et ensemble ils repensaient à ces jours si lointains où ils pensaient ne jamais réussir à être heureux.

o°O°o°O°o

Hermione arriva à St Mangouste un peu essoufflée. Elle travaillait là bas depuis maintenant trois mois et elle se plaisait beaucoup. Elle n'était encore qu'assistante mais elle espérait vite grimper les échelons. Comme chaque matin elle entra dans une des chambres pour saluer quelqu'un. Un ennemi qui s'était révélé être un ami et qui aujourd'hui était seul, Draco Malfoy. Le lendemain de l'enterrement de Harry il avait été découvert évanoui au porte du cimetière. Il avait mit deux semaines à se réveiller et depuis il ne parlait plus et était incapable de marcher sans aide. Il passait ses journées assis sur une chaise devant sa fenêtre à regarder le ciel et les arbres.

Dès qu'elle passait elle lui parlait, lui raconter ses soirées le matin et quand elle repassait l'après-midi ses journées de travail. Mais jamais il n'avait réagit. Elle essayait de trouver une potion ou un sort pour le sortir de là mais les autres médecins disaient que c'était impossible. Tous pensaient qu'il n'était plus présent psychologiquement et qu'il ne voulait pas revenir, qu'il avait dû se construire un monde où tout se passait bien et où il réalisait ses rêves. Personne n'osait dire qu'il devait être dans un monde où Harry vivait encore mais c'était souvent sous-entendu.

Et chaque matin, chaque soir, Hermione passait raconter ses journées à cet homme qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, qui se disait que tout était de sa faute et qu'il aurait dû le sauver. Un jour lui aussi ne se réveillerait plus et à ce moment là il sera enfin avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais n'était-il déjà pas avec lui ?

o°O°o°O°o

Je sais je sais cette fin est affreuse T-T mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu j'aimerais vraiment le savoir vu que j'ai eu du mal à amener correctement mes idées.

Sinon si ça peut en rassurer certains j'ai aussi une fin alternative donc je la mettrait bientôt :)

Milive ~


	7. Chapter 7

My heart is lost

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à la magnifique J.

Petite Note : /!\ yaoi /!\ (relation homosexuelle)

Petite Note 2 : Et voici la Happy End les gens ;)

o°O°o°O°o

Draco était à court d'idée et il était paniqué comme jamais auparavant. Il ne s'entendait même plus crier. Il ne remarqua même pas que des étudiants l'avaient entendu ni que l'infirmière avait été appelé. Et même quand elle arriva il n'entendait toujours rien. Il ne voyait que le visage qui palissait de Harry, ses yeux si brillants fermés et ses derniers mots. Il ne remarqua pas quand quelqu'un le prie dans les bras et ne reconnu pas la voix de Hermione qui cria quand elle vu Harry à son tour. Il senti enfin quelque chose, quelqu'un qui essayait de le faire quitter la pièce. Sans doute Blaise mais il s'accrochait au lit, à la porte, à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas quitter Harry. Alors qu'il était presque sortit il cria une dernière chose, qu'il allait survivre et que ensemble ils vivraient comme ils le souhaitaient. Sa tête cogna alors contre l'encadrement en bois de la porte et le choc physique s'ajouta à l'émotionnel. Il s'évanouit alors dans les bras de son ami en voyant comme dernière chose Harry.

o°O°o°O°o

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent depuis cet incident. Draco était comme un fantôme qui déambulait dans les couloirs, perdu dans chacun de ses cours et passant tout son temps libre au côté de Harry. Dès qu'il y allait les autres le regardaient mal avec une envie de lui lancer les pires sorts possibles mais Hermione les faisait taire en un regard. Mme. Pomfresh avait réussit à le sauver in-extremis et si Draco n'était pas arrivé pour l'aider il aurait succombé dans les minutes qui suivaient. Mais le temps passait et Harry ne se réveillait pas. Il était plongé dans le coma et si il ne se réveillait pas dans les deux semaines qui suivait il serait amené à St Mangouste. Alors le monde sorcier serait mit au courant que Harry Potter était plongé dans le coma et avait fait une tentative de suicide. Ce qui n'était pas envisageable.

Draco avait lu que parler aux personnes dans le coma pouvait les aider alors dès qu'ils étaient seuls il lui racontait que à son réveil ils partiraient ensemble et vivraient toutes sortes d'aventures. Il lui parlait de voyages, de découvertes, de vie à deux, de famille aussi. Il espérait que Harry se réveille au plus vite, qu'il puisse retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Il avait même essayé de l'embrasser un soir où ils étaient seuls et qu'il l'avait rejoint en secret. Mais le temps passait et Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Trois semaines étaient passées et Draco broyait du noir dans sa chambre. Il se sentait tellement seul et incompris. Il était devenu un paria pour beaucoup de personnes et peu de ses amis lui parlaient encore. Mais il les évitait sinon eux aussi risquaient les ennuis. Il n'était plus un Prince et ça lui allait très bien. Avec le temps Harry avait aussi de moins en moins de visites, le fait qu'il est rompu avec Ginny avait beaucoup joué. Mais bientôt il n'en recevrait plus aucune, s'il partait à St Mangouste il ne pourrait plus aller le voir. Il désespérait de plus en plus quand quelqu'un ouvrit d'un seul coup sa porte.

\- Bon sang Blaise tu pourrais pas toquer au lieu d'ouvrir la porte comme ça? S'énerva-t-il.

-Harry est réveillait! dit il alors.

Et sans hésitait, alors qu'il était torse nu, Draco sortit de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout les étudiants le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou surtout qu'il avait un grand sourire et ses cheveux en bazar. Le blond arriva très vite à l'infirmerie, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Et arrivait devant la porte il reprit son souffle puis l'ouvrit doucement. Il vu Macgonagale à son chevet et Harry assit sur son lit. Dès que ce dernier le vu son visage changea d'émotion et ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie. Draco se dit qu'il devait à peu près avoir le même visage mais il s'en moquer. Il marcha très rapidement, presque en courant, vers Harry et ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il lui chuchota quelques mots :

\- Bien dormi belle au bois dormant ?

\- Très même si quelqu'un faisait que me parlait, répondit-il sur le ton de l'amusement

Puis Harry le serra fort en retour.

\- M. Malfoy, dit la directrice de l'école, vous auriez pu au moins mettre une chemise...

C'est quand elle dit ça qu'il se rendu compte de l'absence d'un quelconque haut et qu'il s'était baladé dans l'école comme ça. Il se mit alors à rougir mais quand il entendu Harry rire de cela il s'en moqua bien. Et leur directrice se dit que c'était le bon moment pour les laisser un peu seul. Le blond s'assit sur la chaise qui était devenu sienne au fil des jours et regarda longuement Harry qui baissa la tête.

\- Draco je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment en finir je voulais juste dormir sans faire de cauchemars et fuir tout ça...

\- Tout va bien tant que tu ne recommences pas et saches que je suis là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu pourras me parler de tout ce qui te tracasses, tout le temps ! Ok ?

Harry hocha la tête et versa quelques larmes. Draco le prit doucement dans ses bras afin de le calmer.

\- Saches Harry que je t'aime plus qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel, plus que nombre de brin d'herbes, plus que le nombre de gouttes d'eau.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu dis est très niais...

\- Je sais mais avoue que ça te fait plaisir !

Ils parlaient tout les deux sur le ton de la rigolade et continuèrent ainsi durant une longue partit de la soirée. Draco lui racontait pleins de petites choses rigolotes qui avaient eut lieux à Poudlard en passant souvent du coq à l'âne. Pendant une semaine ils continuèrent ainsi vu que Harry était encore trop faible pour sortir de sa chambre. Même si lui se sentait dans une forme olympienne l'infirmière elle refusait de le voir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le sol. Ce qui lui valait souvent des remontrances quand il essayait et des fous rires de la part de son chéri. Un soir où Draco s'infiltra dans l'infirmerie Harry lui posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le tout début. Était-il sérieux quand il disait qu'il l'emmènerait loin d'ici à son réveil. Le blond dit que oui mais qu'il était encore trop faible.

\- Pas du tout ! Je suis capable de me lever et de marcher, je l'ai déjà fais en cachette ! Puis maintenant que je suis réveillé rien ne nous empêchent de partir alors pourquoi rester ici ? Ce n'est pas comme si les choses vont s'arranger avec le temps, toi même tu le sais. Plus personnes ne veut nous parler et ceux qui le veulent risquent de se faire rejeter ensuite. Alors partons d'ici Draco, emmène moi loin de ce lieu, je t'en prie...

Harry voulait vraiment partir mais Draco hésitait. C'était encore dangereux pour la santé de son cher et tendre. Mais rester ici ne risquait pas d'améliorer les choses...

\- Pourquoi ne m'emmènerais-tu pas dans le manoir que tu as en France ? Je pourrais finir de me soigner là bas et ensuite nous partirons voyager aux quatre coins du globe !

Il hésita un moment mais finit par accepter l'idée pour dans une semaine, le temps de faire tout les préparatifs nécessaires. Ainsi il prépara son sac et Hermione lui donna son sac magique pour qu'il puisse prendre toutes sortes de choses. Harry et lui avaient convenu de prévenir Hermione et Blaise vu qu'ils étaient les seuls à vouloir leur parler. Il prépara aussi des affaires pour Harry avec l'inconditionnelle aide de Hermione. Et tout fut préparé avant la fin de la semaine. Mais il ne dit rien à Harry pour qu'il ne lui dise pas de partir dans l'immédiat. Très rapidement le jour J arriva et tous se retrouvèrent aux portes de Poudlard. Vu que translater n'était pas possible dans l'enceinte de l'école ils avaient décidé de quitter l'école avant de pouvoir le faire. Les adieux furent difficiles et remplis de promesses d'envoi de nouvelles et peut être de visites. Puis Draco attrapa la main de Harry et ensemble ils disparurent.

Ils avaient affronté tant de choses avant d'arriver à ce jour où ils seraient ensemble et où ils pourraient s'aimer sans être déranger. Finalement eux aussi avait droit au bonheur...

o°O°o°O°o

Voilà ce qui met un terme à cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça me fait toujours plaisirs :) Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent on se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !

Milive ~


End file.
